MOON SHINES
by wannadierightnow
Summary: Setidaknya dengan senyum orang tak akan tahu, takdir apa yg tengah kau hadapi. RnR pliss Minna!
1. Beginning

**Hola Minna…**

**Semoga gak ada bosennya ya dengan fic saya yang gaje, ancur, berantakan, gak beres dan sebagainya ini. Sekali lagi maaf malah bikin fic baru, saya lagi kena WB dadakan. Gak ada imajinasi sama sekali buat nerusin fic yang ada. Kayaknya butuh Spongebob nih!**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**WARNING : OOCness(parah, banget, kelewatan, gak ketolongan), AU, Misstypo(eksis mulu, gak mau absen!), Gaje, Ide pasaran, Mudah ketebak, Membosankan!**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka, apalagi terdapat kesamaan di dalam fic ini di fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun, itu sama sekali tidak disengaja. Mohon maaf kalau terjadi kekeliruan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Semua yang ada di sini cuma fiksi yang iseng.**

.

.

.

"Nii-sama! Berhenti!"

Byakuya berhenti mendadak ketika adik bungsunya itu memerintahnya untuk tidak keluar dari mobil. Gadis manis berambut hitam itu tersenyum lebar sambil memegangi tali tas ransel berwarna ungunya dengan desain kelinci di sudut tas polosnya yang bergelantung di sisi lengannya. Byakuya diam sejenak sambil memperhatikan gadis periang itu dari dalam mobil. Gadis itu mulai membenahi seragam sailor-nya dan berkacak pinggang di depan jendela mobil sang kakak.

"Bagaimana? Apa aku cantik?" tanyanya antusias.

"Ya. Lalu?"

Si gadis tahu apa maksudnya kakaknya bertanya begitu.

"Ini hari pertamaku bisa masuk sekolah. Aku ingin mencoba mandiri. Boleh? Jadi, Nii-sama tidak perlu mengantar sampai ke gerbang sekolah. Ya?" pinta si gadis dengan memohon.

Pria yang berumur akhir 20 tahun itu hanya diam sejenak memperhatikan adiknya yang berwajah memelas padanya. Di saat seperti ini, Byakuya memang sulit menolak permintaan si gadis. Tapi tentu saja ini beresiko dengan apa yang dipikirkannya selama ini. Hanya saja, memang ini adalah keinginan terdalam yang diminta oleh gadis cantik ini. Menolaknya pun, hanya akan melukai hatinya saja.

"Nii-sama?" panggil gadis itu lagi, merasa kakaknya hanya diam tanpa memberi tanggapan apapun. Apalagi dengan wajah datarnya itu. Dingin dan kaku.

"Baiklah. Tapi, aku akan memastikan Kira menjemputmu pulang nanti."

"Baik Nii-sama!" ujarnya girang. Gadis itu pamit pada Byakuya dan memberikan salam termanisnya. Kaki mungilnya bersiap untuk memulai langkahnya.

"Rukia! Jangan berlari!" kata Byakuya sekilas.

"Aku tahu!"

Byakuya hanya pasrah mengikuti keinginan gadis mungil itu. sebenarnya, sudah dua tahun yang lalu dia ingin masuk sekolah ini. Tapi Byakuya terus memberikan alasan untuk tidak membiarkan sekolah di sini. Hanya saja, ternyata keinginan menggemu it uterus tumbuh bahkan sampai menyebabkan gadis mungil itu sakit parah karena Byakuya masih bersikeras tidak memenuhi keinginannya. Tapi biar bagaimanapun, Byakuya akan tetap menjaganya. Menjaga gadis itu seperti permintaan mendiang kedua orangtuanya. Berharap takdir gadis itu tidak akan sama dengan takdir yang akan digariskan padanya nanti.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Hmm… luas sekali…" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Walau Kuchiki Mansion jauh lebih luas, hanya saja gadis ini tidak percaya ada sekolah yang luasnya hampir menyamai rumahnya.

Kuchiki Rukia, gadis berusia 17 tahun ini akhirnya masuk ke sekolah yang sudah lama diidamkannya selama ini. Benar-benar sulit sekali meyakinkan kakaknya soal ini. Makanya, Rukia sampai sakit parah membujuk kakaknya supaya bersedia membiarkannya sekolah di sini. Rukia hanya ingin mandiri dan berinteraksi lebih banyak dengan orang lain. Dia bosan bertemu dengan orang yang itu-itu saja. Apalagi hidupnya yang sulit ini selalu diatur oleh sang kakak. Bukannya Rukia tidak suka dengan kakaknya, tapi Rukia ingin kakaknya percaya bahwa Rukia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Rukia bukan gadis lemah. Itu yang Rukia ingin Byakuya percaya darinya. Jadilah, Rukia akhirnya bisa menuntaskan keinginannya.

"Masih lima menit lagi," gumamnya lagi sambil memperhatikan jam tangannya. Tapi meski lima menit, ternyata suasana sekolah ini sudah sepi. Mungkinkah semua siswanya sudah masuk ke dalam kelas? Atau… Rukia lupa peraturan sekolah ini? Rasanya, semua sekolah bukannya jam masuknya sama? Masa sih yang beda?

Rukia belum ingin masuk ke dalam gedung kelasnya. Kelihatannya berjalan-jalan sebentar cukup menyenangkan.

Di sisi gedung sekolah ini, ada beberapa pohon rimbun yang berjejer rapi di kanan kiri gedung ini. Anginnya cukup berhembus kuat. Angin musim semi. Menyenangkan sekali melihat daun-daun yang turun dari pohon itu. Lalu kelopak berwarna pink yang bertebaran di langit sampai menimbulkan perpaduan warna yang sangat indah. Rukia menengadahkan satu tangannya ke langit. Ingin membiarkan sebuah kelopak jatuh ke telapak tangan mungilnya. Dan berhasil. Satu kelopak akhirnya mampir ke telapak mungilnya. Ternyata bukan satu kelopak. Tapi satu bunga sakura kecil.

"Cantiknya…"

Rukia kembali menelusuri keadaan sekolah ini. Bahkan Rukia sampai di halaman belakang. Dengan gerak riangnya, Rukia berhasil melihat sebuah lahan kecil yang masih ditumbuhi oleh pohon besar yang berwarna pink itu dan semak-semak hijau yang membatasi pagar besi sekolah ini.

Pemandangan pink, hijau dan biru ini sangat cantik. Bahkan, melihat sebuah pohon yang berwarna biru itupun―tunggu? Biru?

Memang ada pohon yang berwarna biru?

Begitu Rukia mendekatinya, ternyata itu bukan pohon. Melainkan seseorang. Seseorang yang duduk bersandar di belakang pohon itu. Dia mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan Rukia. Tuh kan! Memang belum masuk kok. Masih ada siswa yang di luar kelas.

Dengan senyum lebar, Rukia menghampiri laki-laki berseragam itu. Tapi Rukia berhenti mendadak ketika melihat tangan laki-laki itu yang terayun ke atas. Di jarinya terselip sebuah batang yang aneh dengan asap mengepul dari batang itu.

Bukankah itu… rokok?

"Anoo… permisi…" tegur Rukia ragu. Sebenarnya Rukia ingin menjauh, tapi tiba-tiba mulutnya sudah terlebih dahulu mengatakan kata itu hingga Rukia tak bisa menariknya lagi. Dia menjaga jarak supaya asap itu tidak mengenainya. Atau dia bisa gawat!

Laki-laki itu menoleh dan menatap Rukia dengan malas. Rukia terkejut. Ini pertama kalinya dia ditatap sedemikian mengerikan oleh orang tak dikenal. Jangan-jangan, Rukia salah tegur. Sepertinya… orang ini mirip preman deh.

"Apa kau tahu, kelas dimulai jam berapa?" entah kenapa Rukia malah bertanya seperti itu.

Sekali lagi, orang itu memandang malas pada Rukia dan tidak mengacuhkannya sama sekali. Dia malah membuang muka dan melanjutkan kegiatannya. Seolah menganggap Rukia tak pernah ada. Rukia mulai kesal. Ini pertama kalinya dia tidak dipedulikan begini. Awas saja orang ini. Kalau Nii-sama-nya tahu, dia pasti habis!

Tapi Rukia berusaha sabar. Ini hari pertamanya. Dia tidak boleh menimbulkan musuh sama sekali. Tujuannya kemari adalah mengumpulkan teman dan berinteraksi dengan banyak orang.

"Ehm… aku siswa baru di sini. Di jam tanganku, masih lima menit lagi bel masuk. Tapi sepertinya… belnya sudah lama berbunyi. Apa kau bisa memberitahuku kapan sebenarnya, bel masuk itu?"

Tiba-tiba saja laki-laki itu berdiri dengan enggan. Menghembuskan asap putih itu dengan malas dan memandang jengkel pada Rukia. Orang ini… benar-benar menakutkan.

"Aku tidak peduli. Cari orang lain sana!"

Rukia kaget. Nyaris terjungkal ke belakang. Dia… dibentak?

Ini pertama kalinya dia dibentak oleh orang. Bahkan… dibentak oleh orang tak dikenal. Apa-apaan orang gila ini!

"Hei! Aku tanya baik-baik! Kenapa kau malah membentakku?!" balas Rukia lagi.

Laki-laki itu sekali lagi memandang malas pada Rukia. Seolah-olah dia ini tidak punya gairah hidup sama sekali. Apa-apaan sih dia ini?!

Laki-laki berambut biru ini kembali menghisap batang putih itu hingga menimbulkan asap yang sangat tebal. Dia berjalan melewati Rukia. Bau orang ini, sangat menyengat. Nafas Rukia jadi sesak dibuatnya.

"Kau… menyebalkan!" desisnya lagi ketika dia tepat berada di samping Rukia setelah menginjak batang putih itu.

A-apa?

"Hei! Kau ini―"

"Hei kalian berdua! Bel sudah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Sekali lagi Rukia terlonjak. Kenapa sekolah ini senang sekali membuatnya kaget? Bukankah ini tidak bagus untuk jantungnya?!

Rukia, dan laki-laki berambut biru ini sama-sama tertegun kaget. Ada seorang pria setengah baya yang membawa tongkat bisbol. Mengenakan jaket tebal, khas untuk olahraga dan celana panjang. Juga sepatu keds. Sepertinya… dia guru olahraga? Bisa dibilang begitu.

"Ahh! Kalian bolos ya! Kalian mau bolos buat kencan hah?! Sini kuhukum kalian!"

A-apa? Bolos buat kencan? Apa-apaan orang ini? Ini masih pagi! Apanya yang kencan?!

"Tch! Aramaki sialan!" gumam laki-laki berambut biru ini. Rukia bisa mendengar suaranya yang serak dan berat itu.

Guru yang sepertinya bernama Aramaki itu―tentu saja tidak pakai 'sialan'―mulai mengejar Rukia dan laki-laki berambut biru ini.

Kontan saja laki-laki sangar ini mulai berlari menghindari kejaran guru aneh ini.

Rukia diam sejenak, tapi kepalanya dengan cepat memerintahkannya untuk lari. Tanpa pikir panjang Rukia berlari mengikuti orang itu dari belakang. Bodoh! Kenapa Rukia lari?! Dia hanya perlu menjelaskan kalau dia anak baru dan tersesat!

Ini tidak bagus untuk jantungnya!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia masih mengatur nafasnya yang terputus-putus ini. Keringat dingin terasa di dahi dan tangannya. Mereka berdua bersembunyi di belakang pintu gudang olahraga. Dan akhirnya setelah kejar-kejaran selama lima menit itu, guru bernama Aramaki itu berhenti mengejar mereka. Sepertinya pria tua itu tidak berhasil mengejar mereka.

Rukia jatuh terduduk di dekat pintu itu, sedangkan laki-laki berambut biru ini menghela nafas lega. Tidak terlihat dia terengah sehabis berlari seperti itu. padahal Rukia nyaris kehabisan nafas karena berlari dalam waktu sesingkat itu.

Sambil memegangi dadanya yang kembang kempis karena nafasnya terputus sepertinya orang yang berlari marathon semalaman, Rukia tertawa cukup keras. Bahkan sampai mengeluarkan airmatanya sedikit. Entah kenapa dia malah tertawa di saat begini. Ini… sangat ajaib.

"Hei? Kenapa kau malah tertawa?" akhirnya laki-laki ini penasaran juga.

"Hahah! Kau pastihh… tidak percaya. Ini pertama kalinya… aku berlari."

Tentu saja laki-laki berambut biru dengan tampang sangar ini mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti. Bukankah hal terkonyol yang pernah di dengarnya?

" Leluconmu cukup bagus. Pasti nilai atletikmu jelek sekali karena tidak pernah berlari," katanya meremehkan. Namun tidak memandang ke Rukia. Dia mengintip dari celah pintu itu. sepertinya memastikan soal, Aramaki yang dipanggilnya sialan itu.

"Nilai atletik? Pelajaran apa itu?" tanya Rukia tak mengerti.

Laki-laki itu akhirnya memandang Rukia tak percaya. Kesan meremehkan masih kentara di wajahnya. Rukia masih mengendalikan nafasnya yang tidak mau kembali normal ini.

"Kau suka sekali bercanda ya? Jangan-jangan kau ini tidak pernah lulus SD!"

Laki-laki itu mulai gerah dan keluar dari pintu gudang itu. kenapa dia marah? Memang Rukia terlihat bercanda?

Dengan sepenuh tenaga Rukia akhirnya bisa berdiri. Tapi nafasnya masih sulit diatur. Tubuhnya sudah basah oleh keringat dingin. Seharusnya dia mendengarkan saran kakaknya untuk tidak berlari. Laki-laki itu mulai berjalan menjauh ketika mereka keluar dari gudang.

Rukia mulai membungkuk. Gawat. Dia mulai tidak tahan sekarang.

"Bi-bisa… bantu aku?" kata Rukia setengah berteriak dengan sisa tenaganya.

Laki-laki sangar itu menoleh dengan enggan untuk melihat Rukia.

"Cari saja orang lain!" balasnya dingin.

"To-tolong… a-aku ha-harus… obatku…" Rukia memegang dadanya semakin erat ketika dia merasa nafasnya terlampau sesak.

"O-oi!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Mimpi apa Grimmjow semalam!

Apa-apaan dia sekarang ini?

Bertemu gadis aneh dan malah menggendongnya di punggungnya seperti ini. Grimmjow yakin dia tadi bercanda ketika mengatakan ini pertama kalinya dia berlari. Tapi melihatnya kesulitan bernafas tadi, Grimmjow jadi yakin itu memang kali pertama dia berlari. Apa-apaan gadis aneh ini? Dia mengaku sebagai siswa baru di sini. Sebelum ini dia dimana memang?

Tch! Kenapa Grimmjow jadi aneh begini.

"Dimana obatmu?"

Grimmjow meletakkan gadis itu di atas kasur klinik sekolah. Bagus sekali. Isane Sensei ternyata belum masuk ke klinik dan pintunya malah tidak dikunci. Gadis itu masih kesulitan mengatur nafasnya.

"Di da-lam tas… ku…"

Grimmjow membongkar dengan tidak sabaran tas aneh itu. Dia ini sebenarnya umur berapa sih? Kenapa masih pakai tas kekanakan begini? Akhirnya setelah mengacak-acak isi tas itu, Grimmjow menemukan sebuah bungkusan bening yang dia yakini adalah obatnya, karena berisi berbagai macam pil yang begitu banyak.

"Kau mau telan yang mana?" kata Grimmjow tak sabaran.

"Be-berikan padaku."

Grimmjow memberikan bungkusan itu dengan ogah-ogahan. Gadis mungil ini mulai membuka bungkusan itu dan memilih-milih bermacam pil aneh itu. Sepertinya… gadis ini… bukan orang sehat.

"B-bisa minta tolong… ambilkan aku… air minum?"

Grimmjow memandang tak percaya pada gadis ini. Dengan setengah hati dia mengambilkan air minum yang biasa ada di klinik ini. Dia ini dari planet mana sih sebenarnya?

Gadis berambut hitam itu selesai meminum obatnya. Nafasnya sudah kembali teratur meski masih terputus.

"Terima kasih. Aku benar-benar tertolong."

"Khe! Kau ini memang selalu begini hah?"

"Selalu begini?"

"Sembarangan meminta tolong pada orang tak dikenal?"

"Apa boleh buat. Aku kan cuma bertemu denganmu di sini. Lagipula… kau mau menolongku kan?"

Mau? Memang Grimmjow mau?

"Itu terpaksa! Aku tidak mau bertemu gadis menyusahkan sepertimu lagi! Awas kalau kau muncul di depanku lagi! Aku benar-benar akan menghabisimu!" ancamnya.

Gadis itu langsung terbelalak kaget.

Buru-buru Grimmjow keluar dari klinik itu. Dia jadi masuk gedung sekolah!

Akhirnya dia malah tidak bersemangat untuk bolos hari ini!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Salam kenal, aku Kuchiki Rukia. Mohon bantuannya."

Setelah keadaannya cukup pulih, Rukia akhirnya berkeliling gedung sekolah ini. Cukup susah menemukan ruang guru untuk melapor. Untungnya, sebelum keluar dari klinik tadi, Rukia bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang memakai jubah putih seperti punya dokter dan berambut ungu pucat pendek. Kebetulan dia adalah staff yang menangani masalah klinik ini. Jadi dialah yang mengantar Rukia mencari ruang guru.

Dan di sinilah Rukia. Dia akhirnya dibawa oleh wali kelasnya yang bernama Ukitake Sensei. Kelasnya terlihat menyenangkan sih. Semuanya terlihat ramah dan baik. Mungkin Rukia bisa betah di kelas ini.

"Nah, karena bangku di depan penuh, kau tidak keberatan kan duduk di belakang?" tawar Ukitake.

Rukia melongo ke barisan belakang itu. Ada satu bangku kosong di belakang. Di sebelah bangku yang terisi satu di dekat jendela. Penghuni bangku di dekat jendela itu menundukkan kepalanya di meja. Apa dia tidur?

"Tidak apa-apa Sensei."

Sebenarnya Rukia tidak masalah duduk dimana saja. Asal dia bisa masuk kelas dan belajar di kelas. Itu saja sebenarnya.

Beberapa siswa perempuan tampak melambai ke arahnya. Kelasnya pasti menyenangkan!

Rukia selalu tersenyum bahkan sampai tiba di tempat duduknya. Siswa di sebelahnya itu menutup kepalanya dengan sebuah buku. Apa dia tidak belajar? Pantas saja duduk di depan. Paling tidak, Rukia harus memulai hubungan baik dengan orang lain kan?

"Salam kenal. Aku Kuchiki Rukia," sapa Rukia pada pemilik bangku di seberangnya itu.

Tak berapa lama si pemilik bangku melepaskan bukunya. Terlihat rambut berwarna biru yang menyembul. Gawat… kenapa hari ini dia bertemu dengan rambut biru terus ya?

Siswa itu, mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh pada Rukia dengan tatapan enggan. Dia duduk menghadap Rukia dengan sebelah tangannya menopang pelipisnya.

"Kau lagi?"

Rukia terlonjak kaget dan otomatis berdiri dari bangkunya.

"K-kau?!" pekik Rukia tertahan.

Gawat! Kenapa dia bertemu dengan orang ini lagi sih?

"Ada apa, Kuchiki?" tanya Ukitake. Ternyata tingkah Rukia tadi langsung jadi perhatian di kelas.

"M-maaf Sensei… apa aku… boleh pindah kelas?" tanya Rukia sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

Kontan saja seluruh kelas tertawa mendengar pernyataan Rukia itu.

"Tidak bisa Kuchiki. Kau sudah terdaftar di kelas ini. Tenang saja, semua siswa di kelas ini anak baik kok."

Memang sih… tapi Rukia tak yakin dengan laki-laki yang memandang dirinya dengan tatapan mengerikan ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia berusaha beradaptasi dengan suasana baru ini. Memang sih apa yang dikatakan guru yang terlihat baik di depan ini, kelas ini terlihat baik-baik saja. Tapi kenapa sialnya dia harus bertemu dengan orang yang berani membentaknya begitu? Apa Rukia ada salah dengan―tunggu, Rukia memang ada salah dengannya. Kenapa dengan bodohnya, Rukia berani meminta tolong dengan orang itu?

Selama jam pelajaran berlangsung, entah kenapa orang sangar ini hanya tidur di kelasnya. Menutup sebagian kepalanya dengan buku seolah-olah dia membacanya. Padahal dia tidur. Tapi anehnya, tidak ada yang menegurnya seorang pun. Apa dia sudah biasa begini?

Hanya jangan membuat masalah saja dengannya. Tentu saja!

"Hai Kuchiki-san. Aku Hinamori Momo, senang berkenalan denganmu."

Gadis berambut cepol yang kebetulan duduk di depan bangku Rukia itu memutar kursi di depannya ke meja Rukia. Ahh ya, ini kan jam makan siang bukan? Dengan kikuk Rukia menyapa balik gadis manis yang ramah itu.

Dalam waktu singkat, mereka akhirnya bisa jadi teman. Rukia senang ternyata tidak begitu sulit ternyata mencari teman di tempat barunya ini.

BRAAK!

Sedang asyiknya mereka bercerita, Rukia dikagetkan dengan bunyi bangku yang didorong begitu kuat ke belakang. Ternyata, penghuni bangku yang dari tadi tidur itu sudah bangun dan langsung membawa tasnya serta. Hah? Bel pulang kan…

"Hei… apa tidak apa-apa pulang duluan begitu? Kan… belum bel pulang?" bisik Rukia setelah orang yang dimaksud keluar dari kelas dengan langkah malas.

"Oh… Grimmjow memang begitu. Dia sudah biasa. Guru lain saja sudah angkat tangan dengannya. Nah, bagaimana sekolahmu yang dulu?"

Namanya… Grimmjow? Tidak terdengar seperti nama orang Jepang.

Kalau guru lain sudah angkat tangan… berarti… anak itu beneran nakal dong?

Gawat… Rukia malah mengenal siswa di sini yang pertama kali sebagai preman.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kiraaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Rukia melambai ke arah supirnya yang sudah menunggu di gerbang sekolah. Gadis cantik ini berlari lumayan cepat menuju supirnya yang kelihatannya sudah lama menunggu.

"Astaga Nona! Jangan berlari! Saya bisa dimarahi Tuan Muda kalau membiarkan Anda berlari!" pekik Kira histeris.

"Hehehe… Nii-sama tidak akan tahu kalau kau tidak bilang. Ayo pulang," ajak Rukia seraya bergerak masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Kira melihat melalui kaca spion mobil, tampak Nona mungilnya itu begitu ceria memandangi gedung sekolah barunya itu ketika mobilnya bergerak menjauh. Nona kecil ini memang selalu terlihat ceria. Dengan wajah seperti itulah, kadang orang yang melihatnya bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang sangat tenang. Seolah wajah ceria gadis ini bisa menenangkan satu dunia. Sejak kecil, Rukia belajar untuk bersikap ceria, agar tak satu pun orang yang menganggapnya kasihan sama sekali. Kasihan karena sejak kecil tidak punya orang tua. Sebisa mungkin, pedih itu tidak mau Rukia rasakan lagi. Karena dengan itu, Rukia belajar untuk bisa menerima segalanya dengan lapang dada. Tanpa mengeluh sedikit pun. Karena itu juga mengurangi beban Nii-sama tersayangnya.

"Nona sangat ceria hari ini. Apa sekolahnya begitu menyenangkan?" tanya Kira penasaran yang memperhatikan Nona mungil ini terlihat selalu tersenyum lebar sedari tadi.

"Tentu saja! Sekolah itu sangat menyenangkan Kira! Aku tidak sabar ingin masuk besok. Walau, ada beberapa yang bikin sebal sih…"

"Sebal?" ulang Kira.

"Iya! Seseorang yang sangat menyebalkan! Bicaranya ketus dan dingin! Dia juga membentak―" Rukia menghentikan kata-katanya. Dia terlalu banyak bicara!

"Membentak siapa Nona?" tanya Kira lagi. Gawat. Kalau Kira tahu, dia pasti laporan dengan kakaknya. Dan semua masalah bisa jadi gawat kalau sang Nii-sama tahu itu!

"Ti-tidak ada. Tidak ada apa-apa. Pokoknya sangat menyenangkan!"

Walau dia terbiasa bertemu orang yang bersikap dingin, tapi laki-laki bernama Grimmjow itu tentulah 100 kali lipat lebih buruk dari orang yang sering bersikap dingin pada Rukia. Contohnya… Nii-sama.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Byakuya baru pulang ke rumahnya setelah jam sembilan malam. Biasanya dia tidak selarut ini, tapi sayang pekerjaan tidak bisa ditinggal. Sebetulnya dia sudah khawatir pada adiknya yang mulai memasuki sekolah barunya itu. Tapi tentu saja adiknya yang menggemaskan itu mana mau dikhawatirkan berlebihan. Dia pasti merajuk kalau dianggap tidak bisa apapun. Walau sebenarnya, bukan maksud begitu Byakuya khawatir pada adiknya. Hanya saja… ada beberapa hal yang Byakuya… tidak bisa lepas dari adiknya itu. Dia hanya ingin memastikan 24 jam kondisi sang adik. Hanya itu.

"Tuan Muda sudah pulang? Anda mau disiapkan makan malam atau air panas?"

Seorang pelayan menyapa dirinya dan segera mengambilkan tas kerjanya. Byakuya saat ini bekerja di perusahaan keluarga bersama dengan sang paman. Sejak orang tuanya tiada itulah Byakuya jadi harus bertanggungjawab atas segala yang ditinggalkan oleh orang tuanya. Termasuk adik satu-satunya itu.

"Tidak perlu. Mana Rukia?" hanya itu yang saat ini teringat oleh Byakuya.

"Nona sudah tidur satu jam yang lalu. Setelah pulang sekolah, Nona langsung mengerjakan tugas sekolah, dan melakukan hal yang biasa. Setelah makan malam, Nona menonton TV sebentar lalu tidur," jelas si pelayan begitu mendetil.

Byakuya hanya mengangguk sebentar dan mulai melangkah naik ke lantai atas. Rukia memang biasa tidur cepat.

Byakuya tiba di depan kamar adiknya. Awalnya dia ingin mengetuk pintu itu, tapi sayang, Byakuya tidak tega mengganggu tidur sang adik. Makanya diam-diam dia hanya membuka pintu kamar Rukia dengan begitu pelan. Kamar yang didominasi warna ungu dan semerbak lavender ini dipenuhi oleh boneka kelinci yang sangat disukai oleh adiknya ini. Boneka ini bukan hanya ada lima atau sepuluh. Mungkin ratusan berkumpul di dalam kamar adiknya ini.

Rukia tidur di kasur empuknya sambil memeluk salah satu boneka itu. Sayang, tidur sang adik tidak pernah rapi. Rukia terkadang selalu tidak sadar berbalik terlalu jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Tapi tak pernah lepas dari pelukan bonekanya. Dan sekarang, baru satu jam Rukia tidur, selimutnya sudah terbuka lebar dan bantal tidurnya sudah jatuh ke lantai. Byakuya juga heran, kenapa adiknya bisa tidur begini.

Tidur Rukia terlihat cukup nyenyak. Mungkin itulah yang membuatnya tidak sadar dengan posisi tidurnya sekarang.

Byakuya menghela nafas pendek. Mengambil bantal tidurnya dan menaruhnya di tempat asalnya. Kepala Rukia dipindahkan ke atas bantal tidur itu. merapikan posisi tidur adiknya yang kacau itu. Kemudian menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mungil sang adik. Rukia menggeliat sebentar.

Kira sempat melapor kalau Rukia sangat menyukai sekolah barunya. Dia sudah mendapat satu teman di kelasnya. Keadaan Rukia juga baik-baik saja. Byakuya sedikit lega adiknya ini bisa menyesuaikan diri. Karena itu memang Rukia.

Perlahan, Byakuya mengusap kepala hitam Rukia. Membungkuk sejenak, kemudian mengecup pelan dahi sang adik. Byakuya selalu melakukan ini setiap malam. Hanya saja… tanpa sepengetahuan sang adik tentu. Byakuya terus berharap… adiknya akan selalu baik-baik saja. Selalu…

Byakuya akan melakukan apa saja. Demi Rukia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holaa minna…

Awalnya bingung mau pair apa. Awalnya sih ByaRuki. Dan entah kenapa saya lebih ke feeling GrimmRuki ya? Awalnya emang klise dan pasaran sih. Obsesi pengen bikin GrimmRuki, tapi gak tahu gimana. Hehehe, semoga bisa diterima aja ya. Saya tahu nih cerita pasaran banget! Bisa aja dibeli tiga seribu gitu! Hihihi… tapi yah, mungkin fic ini gak bakal sampe sepuluh chap. Paling banyak lima. Atau bahkan bisa kurang dari situ. Intinya emang Cuma fic selingan aja. Emang lagi WB berat! Ada yang tahu obatnya? WBnya sih gak bisa nerusin fic, tapi kalo ide baru, buanyak banget! Saya sampe stress bingung mau diuplod atau nggak, takut numpuk!

Yah, mungkin endingnya juga bakalan tahu ya? Hehehe… secara emang sih pasaran. Tapi saya bakal berusaha yang terbaik kok supaya masih layak dibaca. Tapi catatan ya, Grimm di sini bukan bad boy loh… hihihi saya pastiin dia gak bakal jadi preman sekolah.

Ok, gak mau banyak komen lagi, kalo misalkan nih fic layak terus, yaa bakal saya terusin sih. Tapi kalo gak, bisa saya langsung hapus. Saya ngapus fic gak pernah ngasih pemberitahuan loh! Hihihiihi…

Review yaa…

Jaa Nee!


	2. Kindness

**H****ola Minna…**

**Semoga gak ada bosennya ya dengan fic saya yang gaje, ancur, berantakan, gak beres dan sebagainya ini. Sekali lagi maaf malah bikin fic baru, saya lagi kena WB dadakan. Gak ada imajinasi sama sekali buat nerusin fic yang ada. Kayaknya butuh Spongebob nih!**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**WARNING : OOCness(parah, banget, kelewatan, gak ketolongan), AU, Misstypo(eksis mulu, gak mau absen!), Gaje, Ide pasaran, Mudah ketebak, Membosankan!**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka, apalagi terdapat kesamaan di dalam fic ini di fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun, itu sama sekali tidak disengaja. Mohon maaf kalau terjadi kekeliruan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Semua yang ada di sini cuma fiksi yang iseng.**

.

.

.

Rukia berdoa setengah mati hari ini.

Pagi ini dia kembali harus masuk ke sekolah. Tapi jantungnya mulai tidak terkendali lagi. Selalu berdebar begitu keras.

Bukan karena dia sedang jatuh cinta atau apa, tapi jujur… Rukia benar-benar takut kali ini. Dia takut jika dia sampai membuat masalah di sekolah barunya. Kalau sampai dia membuat masalah, dia bisa bermasalah pula dengan kakaknya. Rukia tidak mau kakaknya berpikir yang tidak-tidak mengenai sekolah yang sudah susah payah diperjuangkan oleh Rukia.

Apalagi hanya karena preman tidak jelas itu.

Yang benar saja!

"Nii-sama, selamat pagi," sapa Rukia ketika gadis manis ini sudah turun ke lantai bawah untuk bergabung dengan kakak tercintanya untuk sarapan.

Byakuya hanya memandangi Rukia sejenak dan tersenyum yang sangat tipis, terlalu tipis malah. Rukia bahkan tak yakin apakah kakaknya tersenyum atau tidak. Lalu Byakuya kembali melanjutkan acara membaca koran paginya.

Rukia kembali memasang wajah cemberut.

"Huh… Nii-sama selalu saja memasang wajah menyebalkan begitu. Aku jadi kecewa…" rajuk Rukia.

Byakuya terkekeh geli dibalik koran paginya. Adiknya satu ini selalu tahu cara membuat Byakuya menyerah.

"Baiklah. Selamat pagi, semangat sekali hari ini," ujar Byakuya setelah melihat Rukia duduk manis di sisinya untuk sarapan pagi.

"Mm… tentu saja harus semangat. Sekolahku menyenangkan sekali Nii-sama. Oh ya, Nii-sama pulang jam berapa semalam? Tidak membangunkanku?"

Byakuya tidak menggubris pertanyaan adiknya itu. Dia hanya mengelus kepala Rukia dan meminta adiknya itu segera makan kalau tidak ingin terlambat masuk sekolah. Maklum saja, selama ini Rukia tak pernah tahu apa saja yang Byakuya lakukan padanya ketika Rukia sudah tertidur lelap. Menurut Byakuya itu sama sekali tidak perlu.

Rukia masih berceloteh riang soal sekolah barunya itu. Tapi, demi keamanan, Rukia terpaksa tidak mengatakan soal dia berlari kemarin karena terdesak dan termasuk soal Rukia bertemu anak aneh yang mirip preman sekolah itu. Kakaknya itu bisa khawatir dan mulai berpikiran buruk soal sekolah itu lagi.

Setelah sampai di sekolah, Byakuya memesankan padanya sekali lagi untuk berhati-hati. Rukia hanya mengangguk mengerti. Dan ketika mobilnya mulai berjalan lagi, Rukia melambaikan tangannya pada mobil itu. Meski dia tahu Byakuya mana mungkin membalas lambaian tangan Rukia.

"Selamat pagi Kuchiki-san."

"Selamat pagi, Hinamori!" sahut Rukia riang.

Teman pertamanya di sekolah ini kebetulan sudah datang dan langsung mengajak Rukia masuk ke kelas. Rukia beruntung bertemu dengan Hinamori di saat seperti ini.

"Kau diantar siapa tadi?" tanya Hinamori.

"Mm… kakakku. Kenapa?"

"Benarkah dia kakakmu? Sekilas kulihat dia… sangat tampan," bisik Hinamori di kalimat terakhirnya.

Kontan saja wajah Rukia memerah. Sebenarnya bukan satu dua orang yang mengatakan soal kakaknya ini. Tapi entah kenapa Rukia jadi malu sendiri begitu Hinamori mengatakan hal itu. Rukia saja bahkan terkagum-kagum dengan wajah milik kakaknya itu.

Astaga!

Tidak boleh Rukia! Dia kakakmu!

"Ahahah benarkah? Banyak orang yang bilang begitu," lanjut Rukia.

"Hmm, kurasa itu adil. Kau juga cantik. Pasti semua keluargamu punya wajah yang menarik ya?"

"Tidak begitu kok…" sahut Rukia.

"Ahh ya Kuchiki-san, apa kau kalau hari ini ada pelajaran olahraga?"

Hah?

"P-pelajaran… olahraga?" ulang Rukia.

"Iya, kudengar katanya hari ini marathon. Kau pasti bisa kok, ayo masuk ke kelas."

Gawat…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia tahu kalau hari ini ada pelajaran olahraga. Tapi Rukia tidak tahu kalau ternyata hari ini marathon. Mungkin kalau Cuma atletik saja Rukia masih bisa ikut. Tapi kalau marathon…

Rukia tidak tahu apakah kakaknya memberitahukan kondisi Rukia sebenarnya pada pihak sekolah. Tapi… sepertinya pasti diberitahukan oleh kakaknya pada pihak sekolah sih. Tapi… Rukia tidak mau teman-teman yang lain melihatnya seperti gadis lemah yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Dia masuk sekolah ini, karena dia ingin punya banyak teman dan tidak dipandang seperti orang yang tidak bisa apa-apa karena lemah dan punya kekurangan.

"Kuchiki-san, ayo turun…" ajak Hinamori.

"Ahh ya, aku akan menyusul setelah membereskan mejaku."

Yang lain sudah pada turun. Tinggal Rukia seorang saja.

"Kau mau ikut olahraga?"

Dan seorang lagi yang sebenarnya tidak mau diingat Rukia. Begitu Rukia menoleh, ternyata orang ini masih mengenakan seragam biasa. Dia tampak begitu cuek dan tidak peduli dengan sekeliling. Apalagi dia bersandar di dinding dekat jendela dengan pose yang begitu santai.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau keberatan?"

"Kenapa aku harus keberatan? Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti akan duduk manis di dalam kelas daripada membahayakan diriku sendiri. Jangan jadi orang naif kalau kau memang tidak bisa apa-apa."

Grr… apa-apaan orang ini!

"Hei, bukankah kau sudah bilang kalau aku tidak boleh dekat-dekat denganmu lagi. Kau juga bilang aku tidak boleh berurusan lagi denganmu. Kenapa kau malah bilang begitu padaku?"

"Jelas kan? Karena kau pasti membuat masalah bukan hanya denganku. Aku kasihan dengan orang-orang yang kau repotkan itu. Sudahlah, apa sih enaknya ikut pelajaran membosankan itu? Orang penyakitan sepertimu―"

BRAAK!

Rukia dengan emosi menggebrak mejanya sendiri. Tangannya langsung memerah otomatis. Tapi dia tidak merasakan sakit apapun di tangannya. Yang dia rasakan sakit saat ini adalah hatinya. Dengan wajah garang menahan emosi, Rukia mendelik sinis pada orang itu.

"Dengar ya, tolong jangan katakan apapun soal penyakit denganku. Kau tidak tahu apapun soal diriku. Jadi jangan sok tahu. Lagipula… kalau kau tidak mau repot, tidak usah sok peduli denganku. Anggap saja kau tidak tahu apapun!"

"Tch, aku kan mengatakan yang seharusnya. Kau harusnya berterima kasih padaku kenapa malah―"

Rukia langsung meninggalkan laki-laki aneh berambut biru itu tanpa mendengarkan semua omong kosongnya. Rukia hanya berharap orang itu sama sekali tidak akan pernah peduli dengannya. Kenapa juga dia harus bicara yang menyakitkan begitu! Memangnya dia tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh Rukia?!

"Dasar gadis naif," gumamnya dengan seringaian misterius.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia sudah cukup akrab dengan beberapa teman sekelasnya yang dikenalkan oleh Hinamori padanya. Ternyata kelasnya memang menyenangkan. Rukia juga tipikal orang yang cepat akrab. Menyenangkan ternyata punya teman-teman seperti ini. Bahkan mereka semua jujur menyukai Rukia.

Semuanya sudah bersiap di garis start.

"Kuchiki Rukia?"

Seorang pelatih yang memakai pakaian olahraga dengan jaket, celana panjang dan sepatu keds itu memanggil Rukia. Tentu saja teman-temannya bertanya-tanya. Rukia sudah menduga soal ini.

"Ya, Aramaki Sensei?"

Pria berambut hitam dan kurus itu meneliti sebuah kertas yang dijepit oleh alas map. Apa yang ingin dia katakan ya?

"Kau siswa baru ya? Menurut catatan akademikmu, prestasimu di bidang atletik tidak begitu bagus. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu?"

Berarti, kakaknya tidak begitu bicara banyak soal Rukia pada pihak sekolah.

"Oh, saya baik-baik saja. Saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi."

"Begitu? Kembali ke tempatmu."

Rukia menghela nafas lega. Sepertinya dia bisa aman kali ini.

Aramaki Sensei memberitahu kalau mereka akan melakukan marathon dengan cara mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak tiga kali. Langsung saja Rukia meneguk ludahnya susah payah sambil membelalakkan matanya. Tiga kali? Lapangan ini?

Apa benar Rukia sanggup?

Tidak!

Dia sanggup! Dia harus buktikan pada orang sakit jiwa itu kalau Rukia bisa. Masa dia rela saja diolok oleh orang stress yang selalu membuat masalah dengannya? Jelas bukan Rukia kan yang mencari masalah dengannya?

Begitu tanda marathon dimulai, Rukia mulai berlari pelan mengikuti Hinamori dan beberapa temannya yang mulai berlari kecil. Mereka tidak begitu buas berlari. Mungkin karena ini marathon dan memang butuh tenaga yang lumayan. Separuh perjalanan, Rukia masih bisa bertahan. Tapi nafasnya mulai terasa terputus-putus dan sesak. Rukia bisa merasakan darah mengalir ke wajahnya begitu deras. Begitu menyelesaikan satu putaran, Rukia berhenti sejenak dan memegang dadanya yang berdebar begitu kencang. Gawat… ini gawat…

"Ada apa Kuchiki?"

Aramaki Sensei menghampiri Rukia yang tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah jalan itu. Gawat… kalau ketahuan Rukia bisa bermasalah. Dan kakaknya bisa tahu kalau Rukia seenaknya lagi!

"T-tidak ap-apa-apa Sensei. B-boleh aku ijin sebentar ke… toilet?" ujar Rukia susah payah.

"Oh, ya silahkan saja. Lima menit untukmu."

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Rukia segera menuju gedung sekolahnya. Obatnya ada di dalam kelas. Semoga saja tidak ada orang di sana. Terutama laki-laki menyebalkan itu. Rukia tidak mau mendengar ejekan orang stress itu. semoga saja dia sudah minggat seperti biasa!

Rasanya tidak kuat lagi. Rukia sudah terduduk di tangga gedung. Padahal kelasnya hampir sampai. Keringat dingin sudah menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dadanya semakin berdebar kencang. Kepala Rukia juga pusing bukan main. Rukia berusaha merangkak ke lantai atas untuk mencapai kelasnya sambil mencengkeram erat kaos depannya.

"Hei! Ada apa denganmu?"

Pandangan Rukia mulai kabur. Yang dia lihat sekarang hanyalah seseorang yang berdiri di atas tangga sambil mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Rukia. Sialan…

"Oi! Ada apa?! Kau kenapa?" suara terdengar panik. Aneh.

"O-obat… ku… o-obat…"

"Dimana obatmu?!"

"Di… tas…"

Rukia sudah tak kuat lagi. Kepalanya sangat pusing sekarang. Yang dia ingat hanyalah laki-laki berambut biru yang menggapai tangan mungilnya sebelum Rukia benar-benar jatuh dari tangga.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Grimmjow hanya memperhatikan kumpulan anak-anak sekelasnya dari jendela kelasnya. Dia juga melihat si mungil keras kepala itu ada di kerumunan. Awalnya, si mungil itu dipanggil oleh Aikawa Sensei, tapi kemudian dia kembali masuk ke dalam kerumunan itu. Apa guru nyentrik itu tidak diberitahu kondisi gadis bebal itu?

Grimmjow yakin gadis itu pasti akan membuat masalah.

Lihat saja, dia malah nekat ikut marathon padahal kondisinya saja payah. Grimmjow masih ingat saat gadis bodoh itu nyaris mati karena kehabisan nafas saat dibawa berlari oleh Grimmjow. Kalau saja Grimmjow tahu kondisi gadis payah itu, mungkin Grimmjow memilih meninggalkannya untuk ditangkap hidup-hidup oleh Aramaki sialan itu.

Baru separuh perjalanan saja gadis ngotot itu sudah kelihatan sebentar lagi ambruk di tempat. Grimmjow mulai malas memandanginya dan memilih untuk tidur di saja di kelas. Setelah menguap lebar, Grimmjow benar-benar memilih tidur. Tapi akhirnya, dia malah tidak bisa tidur karena gadis itu.

Sekarang kenapa Grimmjow yang jadi orang bodoh? Buat apa dia mengkhawatirkan orang keras kepala begitu. Sok hebat memaksakan diri? Tch!

Grimmjow bosan.

Lebih baik dia keluar saja. Mungkin tiduran di bawah pohon di belakang gedung adalah pilihan bagus.

Tapi mata biru langitnya langsung membelalak ketika melihat seseorang nyaris terkapar di tangga gedung itu.

Dan bingo. Dia adalah gadis keras kepala itu!

Benar kan dia buat masalah!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Grimmjow bingung ketika menggendong gadis tak sadarkan diri ini di punggungnya, klinik sekolah sedang tidak ada yang menjaga. Padahal kondisi gadis ini sudah mengkhawatirkan. Tubuhnya dingin dengan nafas yang terputus, bahkan nyaris tidak bisa bernafas. Apalagi dia menggigil.

Tapi begitu akan membawa Rukia keluar dari sekolah, ternyata ada seseorang yang mengaku sebagai supir pribadi gadis ini yang ternyata masih menunggu di luar sekolah. Pria pirang itu tampak ketakutan setengah mati melihat kondisi si mungil ini.

Begitu mengantarkan gadis mungil ini, ternyata dia harus masuk ruang gawat darurat sementara. Grimmjow bahkan tidak percaya hanya karena seperti itu saja sampai berlebihan begitu. Memangnya apa sih yang bermasalah? Heboh sekali.

Termasuk supir pribadi gadis aneh ini. Dia tampak menelpon seseorang.

Sebenarnya seheboh apa sih?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia mengerjap pelan.

Dia mengira kalau dia nyaris mati. Yang tadi… benar-benar di luar dugaan.

"Sudah bangun Bodoh?"

Rukia kaget sekaget-kagetnya begitu mendapati laki-laki sialan berambut biru itu berdiri di dekat jendela kamar rawatnya dengan cuek sambil bersedekap dada.

"K-kau?!" pekik Rukia tertahan.

"Berterima kasihlah padaku. Kalau kau terlambat tadi, nyawamu benar-benar di ujung tanduk! Supirmu sedang ke sekolah untuk mengambilkan tasmu sekaligus memberitahukan kalau kau harus masuk rumah sakit."

"Hah? Kenapa begitu?"

"Tanyakan itu pada dirimu bodoh!"

Rukia terdiam sejenak. Ini memang salahnya. Yang jelas kakaknya pasti―

"Kau punya kakaknya?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Tadi dia sempat ke sini. Dia meninggalkan rapatnya untuk melihat kondisimu. Tapi karena rapatnya juga mendesak, dia harus pergi setelah memastikan kondisimu."

"Pasti Nii-sama khawatir…"

"Itu jelas."

Grimmjow terdiam sejenak.

Dia malah mengingat hal tidak penting itu.

"Apa… Nii-sama bilang sesuatu padamu?" tanya Rukia ragu.

"Kau mau tahu kakakmu bilang apa padaku?"

Rukia berubah takut. Rukia tahu benar kalau kakaknya tidak pernah suka melihat laki-laki seperti Grimmjow. Yang dari luar terlihat menakutkan dan mirip preman sekolah. Pasti Byakuya akan mengira kalau Rukia dijahati oleh Grimmjow makanya Rukia berakhir di rumah sakit. Bagaimana kalau Byakuya mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Grimmjow tersinggung dan… laki-laki ini akan marah padanya?

"Err… sebenarnya aku tidak yakin kakakku bilang apa…" lirih Rukia.

"Kakakmu memintaku menjagamu."

Hah?

HAAAAHHH?!

"Nii… Nii-sama… bilang begitu?" kata Rukia ragu.

"Kau pikir aku berbohong? Yah aku tidak peduli kau percaya atau tidak. Tapi yang jelas, aku tidak mau melakukan hal bodoh begitu. Memangnya aku pembantumu apa?"

Kenapa tiba-tiba kakaknya bilang begitu pada orang asing? Pada orang seram begini lagi? Memangnya Byakuya tidak takut kalau nanti laki-laki seram ini akan macam-macam pada Rukia? Seperti… menguncinya dalam gudang kalau Rukia membuatnya kesal?

"A-aku juga tidak mau kau melakukan itu!" sangkal Rukia.

"Aku juga tidak akan mau! Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan? Tugasku sudah selesai di sini!"

Grimmjow langsung keluar dari kamar rawat Rukia.

Sekarang Rukia yang serba salah. Dia belum berterima kasih pada Grimmjow tadi. Entah kebetulan atau apa, yang jelas nyawa Rukia lagi-lagi diselamatkan oleh laki-laki menyeramkan itu. sekarang dia benar-benar kapok mengambil tindakan di luar batas lagi.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah merasa baikan, Kira mengantar Rukia kembali pulang ke rumahnya. Tapi untuk saat ini, rasanya agak takut menghadapi kakaknya. Pasti Byakuya marah besar karena Rukia seenaknya lagi.

"Nona sudah pulang?" sapa Nanao.

"Oh ya, apa… Nii-sama sudah pulang?" tanya Rukia ragu.

"Tuan Muda baru akan pulang. Beliau masih dalam perjalanan."

Rukia mendesah lega. Kakaknya belum pulang ternyata.

Tapi Rukia semakin penasaran dengan apa yang dibicarakan kakaknya pada Grimmjow. Benarkah cuma itu?

Rasanya ada yang mencurigakan di sini.

Huh… kenapa Rukia jadi mengkhawatirkan kakaknya begitu? Pokoknya apapun yang Nii-sama lakukan pasti untuk kebaikan Rukia kok!

"Rukia?"

"Oh, Nii-sama? Sudah pulang?" sambut Rukia begitu Byakuya masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Bagaimana? Masih ada yang sakit?"

Rukia tersenyum lebar dan menggeleng riang.

"Tidak kok. Nii-sama terlalu khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja," kata Rukia.

"Apanya yang baik-baik kalau kau nyaris… sebaiknya setelah ini kau kabarkan mengenai kondisimu pada sekolah. Aku tidak ingin mendengar berita seperti ini lagi."

Tadinya Rukia riang menyambut Byakuya kini berubah cemberut. Rukia tahu apa yang dilakukan kakaknya ini hanyalah untuk melindungi Rukia, tapi rasanya… benar-benar tidak menyenangkan kalau Byakuya berkata begitu. Rukia tidak selemah itu kan?

"Rukia?" panggil Byakuya saat menyadari adiknya ini berubah aneh. Sepertinya si kecil Kuchiki ini sudah merajuk karena sikap protektif-nya lagi. Bahkan Rukia melarang kakaknya memberitahu pihak sekolah mengenai kondisinya. Rukia berjanji akan melakukannya dengan sebaik mungkin dan bertindak sehati-hati mungkin. Tapi kejadian hari ini membuat Byakuya berpikir dua kali lagi.

"Aku… mengerti Nii-sama," lirih Rukia.

Byakuya mengelus kepala Rukia.

"Satu kali," ujar Byakuya.

Rukia mendadak mengangkat kepalanya dengan wajah berbinar menatap Byakuya.

"Satu kali lagi kalau aku mendengar kau masuk rumah sakit lagi, tidak ada pilihan lain. Kau mengerti?"

Sudah Byakuya duga, setelah mengatakan hal itu, Rukia terlonjak girang dan memeluk Byakuya seerat mungkin sambil mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali.

"Oh ya Nii-sama, apa… Nii-sama mengatakan sesuatu pada laki-laki berambut biru itu?" tanya Rukia sambil tetap memeluk Nii-samanya.

"Laki-laki berambut biru?" ulang Byakuya.

"Ahh, bukan apa-apa…" hmm… mungkin kakaknya lupa soal Grimmjow. Baguslah!

Rukia tidak menyadari wajah sang kakak yang melihatnya dengan tatapan lain itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" pekik Rukia pagi buta itu.

Tanpa babibu lagi, Rukia segera menyambar apa saja yang ada di dekatnya.

Dia bangun kesiangan! Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? Padahal statusnya masih jadi anak baru tapi malah terlambat!

Semalam sepertinya dia keenakan tidur, jadi pagi ini tidak sadar dengan suara alarm pagi yang distel sekencang mungkin itu. tanpa mempedulikan Byakuya yang ada di meja makan itu, Rukia pamit sekenanya dan langsung buru-buru meminta Kira mengantarkannya sesegera mungkin ke sekolah.

Begitu tiba di sekolah, Kira sudah memperingatkannya untuk tidak berlari, tapi bagaimana caranya ketika gerbang hampir ditutup Rukia bisa berjalan santai? Dasar sial hari ini!

Baru Rukia akan mengabaikan teriakan supirnya itu, dirinya tertegun melihat sosok yang berjalan santai menuju halaman belakang gedung sekolah ini. Ehh? Itu kan?

"HEI! LAKI-LAKI SANGAR!" pekik Rukia.

Yang dipanggil dengan suara tinggi itu kontan saja terkejut bukan main. Begitu menoleh dia sudah melihat gadis mungil itu berlari pelan ke arahnya. Ck! Mau apalagi gadis ini?

"Hei, kenapa kau tidak masuk ke kelas?" tanya Rukia polos.

"Tentu saja karena aku malas. Kau masuk ke sana saja! Jangan ikuti aku tahu!" balasnya sarkastik.

Rukia menggembungkan pipinya dan menatap tidak suka pada Grimmjow.

"Apa?" Grimmjow sadar dengan tatapan di anak baru ini.

"Selama aku masuk ke sekolah ini kau sering sekali bolos ya?" tuduhnya.

"Memang benar. Kau mau apa?"

"Kalau kau begitu terus kau bisa bodoh dan tidak naik kelas."

Grimmjow memutar bola matanya bosan. Kalau diladeni sepertinya akan makan waktu.

"Hei, bell sudah berbunyi sepuluh menit yang lalu, daripada merecokiku, masuk saja sana," kata Grimmjow gerah.

"Hah? Sepuluh menit?! Astaga! Kenapa kau baru bilang?! Ayo masuk!" gerutunya kesal sambil menarik lengan Grimmjow.

Rukia berlarian sambil menarik lengan besar Grimmjow kuat-kuat. Apa-apaan gadis mungil ini!

Begitu masuk ke dalam gedung itu, Rukia berhenti sejenak sambil mengatur nafasnya. Celaka, dia sudah keterlaluan kali ini. Sadar akan hal itu, Grimmjow menyentakkan tangannya dengan kuat. Rukia menatap Grimmjow dengan kaget sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tercekat itu. Wajah Rukia sudah memerah karena nafasnya.

"Kau itu dilarang berlari. Kau juga dilarang buru-buru naik tangga. Kau mau masuk rumah sakit lagi hah?!" bentak Grimmjow.

"H-habis… kalau tidak buru-buru… nanti kita kena marah…"

"Makanya bolos saja!" usul Grimmjow.

"Tidak boleh! Aku masih anak baru di sini. dan kau sudah terlalu banyak bolos! Kita bisa kena marah tahu!" bantah Rukia.

"Ck! Kau ini perempuan paling merepotkan! Kau saja yang masuk! Aku tidak mau!" Grimmjow bergerak akan pergi meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Ya sudah! Sesukamu saja!" pekik Rukia kesal.

Tch, keras sekali teriakan gadis itu! Gumam Grimmjow.

Baru akan meninggalkan gedung, Grimmjow tertegun sejenak. Kenapa perasaannya tidak enak meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian? Apalagi tadi nafasnya sudah terdengar aneh.

Begitu Grimmjow berbalik melihat Rukia, gadis itu masih di ujung tangga sambil berpegangan pada pegangan tangga itu. Benarkan…

Terserah dia sajalah. Sampai dimana dia sanggup!

Rukia memegang dadanya sejenak. Nafasnya masih belum stabil. Dia terlalu berlebihan tadi. Makanya jadi begini. Untuk apa dia repot-repot pada laki-laki sialan itu!

"Dasar laki-laki kurang ajar! Awas saja kau!" geram Rukia jengkel.

"Siapa yang kurang ajar hah?!" balas Grimmjow.

Kontan saja Rukia terkejut dan berbalik ke belakang. Di ujung tangga itu Grimmjow sudah berdiri sambil bersedekap dada. Bukankah pria ini sudah pergi tadi?

"K-kau?"

Grimmjow mengulurkan tasnya pada Rukia. Tapi karena tak kunjung bereaksi, Grimmjow melemparkan tas itu padanya. Untungnya Rukia punya reflek yang bagus. Bahkan tasnya saja begitu ringan. Orang ini niat sekolah tidak sih?!

Tiba-tiba Grimmjow berjalan mendekati Rukia lalu berbalik dan berjongkok. Entah bagaimana… sepertinya laki-laki seram ini tengah… menyodorkan punggungnya untuk… Rukia?

Hah?!

"Cepatlah naik, jangan buat aku seperti orang bodoh! Aku tidak mau kau pingsan lagi di tangga dan menyusahkan orang!" gerutu Grimmjow.

Lama Rukia baru merespon. Orang ini…

"Kalau kau tidak mau aku akan pergi!" balas Grimmjow.

Ehh? Kalau dia pergi, Grimmjow akan bolos kan? Tidak! Tidak boleh. Kalau Rukia naik ke punggung Grimmjow, laki-laki ini pasti akan masuk kelas juga sama seperti dirinya!

Rukia menyeringai senang dan akhirnya langsung naik ke atas punggung tegap laki-laki ini. Heee… ini pertama kalinya Rukia naik ke punggung laki-laki selain kakaknya.

Wangi khas Grimmjow tercium begitu kuat.

"Kau ringan sekali seperti anak SD, tidak diberi makan ya?" sindir Grimmjow.

Rukia memukul kepala biru itu dengan tas Grimmjow.

"Aww! Apa-apaan kau ini!" balas Grimmjow.

"Aku bukannya anak SD! Aku juga bukannya tidak diberi makan! Tapi tubuhku memang seperti ini!" balas Rukia.

"Lihat… tadi kau kelihatan nyaris pingsan lagi, tapi sekarang sudah bisa memukul kepala orang!" sindirnya.

"Itu karena kau yang mulai duluan!"

Entahlah…

Kenapa tiba-tiba jantung Rukia berdebar keras sekali? Padahal dia yakin tadi nafasnya sudah terkendali setelah Grimmjow menggendongnya. Tidak mungkin kan kalau dia…

Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!

Mungkin… Rukia hanya panik saja. Ya… mungkin begitu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holaa minna… makasih yaa yang udah nyempetin baca apalagi sampe review… gak nyangka banget fic ini masih ada yang mau baca hikss… terharu berat…

Ok deh saya balas review…

Dani Reykinawa : makasih udah review Dani… ehehe iyaa udah lama pengen bikin, mungkin mau ngerambah ke rate m? *plaak* eheeh ya boleh deh mau beli dua ribu hihii endingnya? Bahkan saya belum tahu endingnya gimana hihiihii

Mora : makasih udah review senpai… ehheheheh kenapa gak asing? Jelek ya? Iyaa sih saya emang suka nambah fic gak jelas gitu sekarang ihihi, kalo wish, ya ditunggu ya, kan fic collab jadi agak makan waktu hehehehe

Hendrik widyawati : makasih udah review senpai… saya belum tahu apa Ichigo perlu masuk atau nggak ke fic ini. Takutnya kalo Ichi ikut masuk, Ichi-nya dominan terus Grimm-nya ketinggalan ehehehe nih udah lanjut.

Kken RukIno : makasih udah review senpai… jangan senpai ke saya, panggil Kin aja gak papa kok eheheh makasih yaa udah sempet review sampe bilang keren sama fic hancur ini hihhii nih udah update

Voidy : makasih udah review neechan… golden retiever apaan nee? *plak* yaa makanya masih agak bingung apa karakter Ichi penting gak di fic ini eheheh ya soalnya buru-buu tulis karena rencananya chapnya Cuma dikit sih hihihi soal twist ya masih dipikirin eheheh kalo saran nee kayaknya bisa dipertimbangkan hihihihi

Kiki RyuEunTeuk : makasih udah review senpai… yaa ini udah update…

Beby-chan : makasih udah review beby… eeh? Masa sih baru pertama kali baca fic pair ini? Kalo endingnya saya jujur belum pikirin sih eheheh makasih sarannya, kayaknya sih udah semua saya lakuin tapi tetep aja belum selesai wb-nya hehehehe tapi saya lagi berusaha update tepat waktu kok eheheh

Ray Kousen7 : makasih udah review Ray… eheheh iya saya sih gak mau monoton pair-nya jadi diusahain fic saya itu pelangi, jadi banyak pair eheheh saya juga sih sebenernya mau chara lain buat kakak Ruki, tapi tergantung sitkon juga sebenernya. Kebetulan sitkon kali ini emang lagi cocok sama Byaku eheheh

Makasih yang udah baca apalagi sampe review… jadi… apa masih ada yang minat nih fic dilanjutin? Emang agak gak jelas dan ngebosenin sih, tapi yah… untuk kali ini saya mau konflik yang gak berat-berat aja ehehhe

Boleh reviewnya?

Jaa Nee!


	3. First Kiss

**H****ola Minna…**

**Semoga gak ada bosennya ya dengan fic saya yang gaje, ancur, berantakan, gak beres dan sebagainya ini. Sekali lagi maaf malah bikin fic baru, saya lagi kena WB dadakan. Gak ada imajinasi sama sekali buat nerusin fic yang ada. Kayaknya butuh Spongebob nih!**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**WARNING : OOCness(parah, banget, kelewatan, gak ketolongan), AU, Misstypo(eksis mulu, gak mau absen!), Gaje, Ide pasaran, Mudah ketebak, Membosankan!**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka, apalagi terdapat kesamaan di dalam fic ini di fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun, itu sama sekali tidak disengaja. Mohon maaf kalau terjadi kekeliruan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Semua yang ada di sini cuma fiksi yang iseng.**

.

.

.

"Terlambat datang? Kuchiki, kuperingatkan kalau kau adalah siswa baru di sini, jadi jangan sampai memiliki catatan buruk karena salah bergaul. Dan kau, sudah cukup jadi siswa bermasalah. Kalau kau serius ingin masuk, jangan melakukan kesalahan yang akan membuatmu bermasalah. Kalian paham?"

Rukia dan Grimmjow akhirnya diijinkan masuk setelah diceramahi oleh Kaname Sensei. Memang sih salahnya mereka kenapa bisa terlambat. Tapi untungnya, Grimmjow tidak meninggalkan Rukia sendirian setelah mereka tiba di depan kelas. Grimmjow menurunkan Rukia dari gendongannya dan dia duluan yang mengetuk pintu kelas. Rukia sebenarnya kagum dengan orang seperti Grimmjow. Dia mau melakukan hal yang tidak dia inginkan demi orang lain. Tapi, sepertinya Rukia tidak boleh berbangga hati karena hal ini. Siapa tahu, Grimmjow cuma basa basi dengannya saja. Bisa begitu kan?

Hinamori melirik agak kaget melihat Rukia yang masuk dengan berandalan sekolah itu. Tentu saja Rukia mengerti maksudnya. Tapi dengan tenang, Rukia membalas tatapan kaget Hinamori itu dengan senyum manisnya. Setidaknya jangan sampai membuat orang salah paham dengan kejadian pagi ini.

"Baiklah, keluarkan tugas kalian. Kita akan membahasnya hari ini. Bagi yang tidak membawa, lakukan konsekuensi yang sudah kita sepakati bersama kemarin."

Konsekuensi yang tidak membawa sih katanya disuruh membersihkan berkarung-karung kaleng minuman yang ditumpuk di sekolah. Jumlah kaleng itu memang banyak dan berada di tiap sudut sekolah. Ada yang di kantin, di taman sekolah, ada yang di parkiran ada juga yang di lapangan bola. Saking banyaknya, kadang jumlah karung yang dibutuhkan sangat banyak. Makanya kaleng-kaleng itu harus disusun terlebih dahulu. Yah… kaleng itu akan ditipiskan dengan cara diinjak supaya muatan karungnya bisa lebih banyak. Saking banyaknya kaleng itu, malah dibiarkan bertumpuk begitu saja sampai petugas kebersihan yang datang dua minggu sekali itu yang mengambilnya. Kaname Sensei memanfaatkan itu untuk hukuman siapa yang tidak membawa tugasnya. Biasa memang sensei satu ini senang sekali memberikan hukuman untuk siswanya yang tidak membawa atau membuat tugasnya.

Rukia agak kaget dengan hukuman itu sih. Karena dia tidak pernah mendengar hukuman sangat parah begitu. Biasanya Cuma disuruh berdiri di koridor kelas. Itu pun dia dengar dari teman-temannya dulu.

Para siswa sudah mengeluarkan tugas masing-masing. Kaname Sensei juga sudah berkeliling di sekitar kelas untuk melihat tugas siswanya.

Dan ting tong…

Sepertinya ini adalah hari tersial untuk Rukia.

Dia bahkan sudah membongkar isi tasnya dengan panik karena tak menemukan benda yang dia cari. Padahal tasnya tidak begitu besar. Dimana benda itu menyelinap?

"Ada apa Kuchiki?" tanya Kaname Sensei saat melihat meja Rukia yang begitu berisik.

"Anoo… Sensei, aku sudah membuat tugasnya. Sungguh! Tapi… sepertinya tugas itu… hilang di tasku…" lirih Rukia sambil menunduk dalam.

Pasti karena dia bangun kesiangan tadi! Dia lupa tugas itu untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tasnya. Bagaimana ini? Menelpon kakaknya atau Kira sudah percuma.

"Dengan kata lain tugas itu tidak ada padamu kan?" tanya Kaname Sensei sambil bersedekap dada.

Rukia yang berdiri di depan mejanya sambil mencengkeram ujung roknya dengan gelisah hanya bisa mengangguk saja. Sepertinya dia harus pasrah hari ini ya?

"Kau terlambat dan lupa tugasmu. Sepertinya mulai sekarang kau harus memperbaiki pergaulanmu. Perjanjian tetap perjanjian. Siapa lagi yang tidak membawanya?"

Haruskah Rukia sendirian hari ini? Benar-benar malang sekali nasibnya.

Seisi kelas menoleh serentak ketika mendengar bunyi kursi yang didorong cukup keras dari arah belakang. Rukia masih tidak berani melihat siapa yang berdiri itu. Bisa saja seseorang yang ingin permisi kan?

"Kau juga? Kalian ini janjian ya?" sindir Kaname Sensei dengan sinis.

Suara godaan dan siulan bermunculan di dalam kelas. Rukia semakin berkeringat dingin dan panik. Siapa maksudnya? Apa…

"Aku memang tidak membuatnya. Mengerjakan tugas begitu membuang waktu saja," jawabnya malas.

Sudah tidak perlu dilihat lagi siapa.

Kenapa orang itu juga tidak membuatnya? Mana lagi jawabannya seperti itu!

"Baiklah. Terserah saja. Silahkan laksanakan tugas kalian berdua. Tapi jangan kencan diam-diam di lingkungan sekolah."

Begitu mereka berdua keluar masih terdengar sorakan heboh dari seisi kelas. Ini benar-benar memalukan!

Tapi entah kenapa Rukia senang. Setidaknya dia punya teman yang bisa dia repotkan kali ini…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kau serius tidak membuatnya?" tanya Rukia ketika mereka sudah mengenakan sarung tangan dan mulai memilah kaleng-kaleng minuman ringan itu di kotak sampah kantin.

"Kau tidak tuli kan?" katanya cuek.

Rukia mendengus kesal. Benar-benar orang ini!

Rukia menyeret satu karung yang berisi kaleng yang sangat penuh itu. tangan mungilnya tentu tidak sanggup membawa karung ini. Tapi dia harus berusaha. Ini kan hukuman untuknya.

"Kau ini tidak pernah kerja berat ya?"

Grimmjow langsung mengambil alih karung yang diseret Rukia dari tangannya. Setelah menumpuknya di satu tempat, karung-karung itu mulai dikeluarkan isinya. Beratus kaleng berceceran di lapangan yang sengaja dijadikan kumpulan sampah ini.

"Nii-sama melarangku melakukan pekerjaan berat. Tapi kadang aku selalu membantu pelayanku di dapur. Mengangkat karung bukan pekerjaan berat kan?"

"Kalau begitu bawa ini!" Grimmjow melemparkan sebuah karung yang hanya diisi setengah bagian. Orang itu…

Mereka sudah berhasil mengumpulkan semua kaleng. Rukia tidak mengerti kenapa ada orang yang harus melakukan hal ini. Dan ini malah pertama kalinya dia melakukan hal seperti ini. Kelihatannya memang menyenangkan. Yah… sangat menyenangkan memang.

Melihat Grimmjow yang menginjak-injak kaleng-kaleng itu jadi tipis, Rukia jadi penasaran bagaimana melakukannya. Karena itu, dia mengambil satu kaleng dan menginjaknya kuat-kuat.

"Aww!" malah kakinya yang terasa kram.

"Hei bodoh! Jangan injak badannya. Tapi injak dari atas tutupnya. Kalau begitu mana bisa dimasukkan!" tegur Grimmjow.

"Aku sedang berusaha! Kenapa kau marah-marah terus sih!"

"Karena kau tidak bisa! Duduk saja sana! Aku pusing melihatmu kalau sudah melakukan hal bodoh!"

Orang ini! Mau bikin naik darah hah?!

KLETAAK!

"Aww! Hei Pendek! Apa-apaan kau ini hah?!" pekik Grimmjow.

KLETAAK!

"Hei!"

"Kau sudah mengataiku bodoh dua kali! Mau mengataiku lagi?!"

Rukia geram sekali. Dia sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar satu kaleng lagi pada laki-laki berambut biru itu.

"Hei! Kalau kau berani melempar itu aku akan―"

KLETAAK!

Rukia tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika Grimmjow akan melangkah ke depan. Kakinya langsung terinjak kaleng bekas itu dan dia terpeleset jatuh. Rukia bahkan memegangi perutnya karena terbahak tertawa kencang. Tawanya lepas begitu saja melihat berandalan sekolah ini jatuh mengenaskan hanya karena sebuah kaleng bekas! Ini pertama kalinya setelah Rukia mengalami nasib mengerikan itu. pertama kali dirinya bisa tertawa sekeras dan sesenang ini. Dia tak menyangka bahwa di sisa hidupnya dia masih bisa tertawa sekencang ini. Apakah nanti… ada waktu dimana Rukia bisa tertawa seperti ini lagi?

"Sialan! Hei Pendek! Kau benar-benar cari mati denganku!" pekik Grimmjow setelah dia memulihkan tubuhnya pasca terpeleset itu. laki-laki berambut biru terang itu berdiri dari aspal itu.

Rukia mulai berkeringat dingin. Gawat, sepertinya dia serius!

"He-hei, a-aku Cuma bercanda," sangkal Rukia yang mulai gemetar melihat preman sekolah ini sudah berjalan mendekatinya dengan tampang mengerikan.

"Bercanda ya? Ayo kita bercanda lagi! Jangan kabur hei!"

Rukia sudah mengambil langkah seribu dan berlari sekencangnya menghindari amukan sang berandalan sekolah itu. Kenapa kakinya begitu panjang? Bahkan dua langkah Rukia sama dengan satu langkah kakinya. Benar-benar laki-laki sadis!

Grimmjow sebenarnya tidak serius dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Mana mungkin dia menghabisi gadis mungil yang bahkan berpenyakitan itu. Tapi dia melakukan ini supaya gadis itu jera untuk berbuat usil padanya. Padahal pertama kali bertemu Grimmjow sudah merasa dia adalah pembawa petaka untuknya. Pasti gadis itu akan terus menyusahkannya bahkan tanpa Grimmjow sadari. Dan sekarang, dia sudah terjebak dalam kehidupan yang mulai dimasuki oleh gadis asing yang bahkan tak ingin Grimmjow kenal seumur hidupnya. Mengenal satu gadis sudah cukup untuk Grimmjow memukulratakan semua gadis sama.

Menyeringai, Grimmjow tersenyum puas saat melihat gadis mungil itu sudah memperlambat larinya. Tentu saja Grimmjow langsung mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyusulnya kemudian membuat perhitungan dengan bocah sialan itu.

"Hei kau! Kalau kau―"

Astaga. Grimmjow lupa. Gadis itu tidak bisa berlari terlalu lama.

Panik. Tentu saja panik. Grimmjow langsung buru-buru menghampiri Rukia yang sudah memegangi dadanya. Begitu tiba di sana, Rukia menunduk dalam seraya meremas seragam depannya sendiri.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Ada apa denganmu?!" kata Grimmjow panik.

Tapi Rukia malah tertawa geli sampa air matanya keluar dengan sendirinya di sudut mata cantiknya itu.

"Hahahah! Kau ini kenapa panik begitu? Bukannya kau mau balas dendam padaku?" goda Rukia.

Grimmjow mulai menggertakkan giginya dan mencengkeram kerah belakang Rukia hingga gadis mungil itu terangkat dari aspal itu. Kaki mungilnya mulai meronta dan tangannya mencengkeram tangan besar Grimmjow yang kelihatannya sudah sangat marah ini. Yah, jangan salahkan Grimmjow kalau dia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.

"Ampun! Aku minta maaf! Tolong jangan lempar aku!" mohon Rukia sambil berwajah memelas. Dia tidak menyangka candaannya bisa membuat laki-laki ini marah besar. Rukia sudah pasrah. Dia mungkin bisa saja dilempar ke tong sampah karena ulahnya menggoda preman sekolah.

Grimmjow mulai menyeretnya dengan tetap menarik kerah belakang Rukia. sebisa mungkin dirinya meronta dan memohon ampun supaya jangan sampai dimasukkan ke dalam tong sampah. Entah kenapa di dalam kepalanya malah terpikir tong sampah saat Grimmjow membawanya begini.

Tapi kemudian, laki-laki biru ini malah meletakkan Rukia di bangku taman sekolah. Rukia sendiri tidak mengerti dan bingung.

"Dadamu masih sakit?" tanyanya datar dan dingin.

"Ehh? Ya… tadi sakit sedikit. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Maafkan aku… aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," sesal Rukia seperti tengah meminta maaf karena dia mengambil buah apel di kebun orang lain.

"Aku tidak suka bercandamu tadi. Kau paham kan kalau kau memang sedang sakit? Apa yang akan orang lain pikirkan kalau kau bertingkah seperti tadi?!" bentak Grimmjow dengan suara rendah.

Rukia jadi merasa bersalah. Maksudnya tadi memang ingin bercanda. Tapi dia malah kebablasan dan membuat orang lain khawatir. Rukia hanya bisa menunduk dalam tanpa berani mengatakan apapun.

"Maafkan aku, sungguh aku… tidak bermaksud buruk. Maafkan aku," ulang Rukia dengan suara bergetar. Kini dia benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah. Belum pernah Rukia merasa sebersalah ini dengan seseorang. Padahal… Rukia pikir tadi dia tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya ingin… merasakan sesuatu saja.

"Sudahlah. Kau sudah lebih baik. Kau istirahat saja di sini sementara aku menyelesaikan pekerjaan terakhir."

"Aku ikut. Kita kan dihukum berdua, jadi kita harus menyelesaikannya―"

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu bercanda seperti tadi. Mengerti? Kalau kau masih keras kepala kali ini aku akan melemparmu ke tong sampah!"

Rukia terdiam.

Benar-benar mau dilempar ke tong sampah ya?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Jantungnya sudah sangat lemah. Perlu diadakan cangkok secepatnya. Tapi… Nona Rukia memiliki darah langka yang sulit dicari. Akan sulit menemukan jantung yang sesuai untuknya."

Byakuya terdiam mendengar kata-kata dokter pribadi keluarga Kuchiki ini. Begitu tahu adiknya mengalami masalah ini, Byakuya sudah tidak bisa berpikir apapun lagi. Sekarang prioritasnya hanya menyelamatkan sang adik. Tidak ada pilihan lain.

Awalnya, jantung Rukia sejak lahir adalah normal. Tidak ada tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan kalau dia bermasalah dengan jantungnya. Sampai… ketika Rukia menginjak usia enam tahun, secara perlahan, jantungnya mulai melemah. Ini diketahui ketika Rukia tiba-tiba pingsan setelah berlari di sekeliling rumahnya tanpa henti. Saat itu, dokter memvonis Rukia tidak akan bisa bertahan sampai berumur 20 tahun karena kondisi jantungnya yang akan terus melemah tanpa bisa dicegah. Tidak ada obat yang bisa menyembuhkan adiknya dengan pasti. Hanya ada obat yang bisa memperlambat kelemahan jantung itu dengan membantu kinerja jantung agar tetap berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya.

Rukia yang sudah mengetahui ini hanya bisa pasrah dan menerima semuanya. Dia tidak mengeluh apalagi putus asa. Rukia tetap menjalani hari-harinya sebagaimana mestinya meski dia tahu umurnya mungkin tidak bertahan lama.

Sejak Rukia memiliki penyakit itu, akhirnya Byakuya memutuskan untuk merawat Rukia di rumah dan tidak memperbolehkannya ikut sekolah umum. Jadilah Rukia selama ini hanya homeschooling. Awalnya Rukia merasa berat karena tidak memiliki teman sebayanya. Tapi setelah dijelaskan kondisinya, akhirnya Rukia mengerti.

Sampai… Rukia menginginkan hal yang katanya adalah permintaannya yang pertama dan terakhir.

Rukia ingin merasakan sekolah umum sebagaimana mestinya. Dia selalu penasaran ingin tahu seperti apa sekolah itu.

Mendengar Rukia mengatakan hal itu membuat Byakuya tak punya pilihan lain selain mengijinkannya. Rasanya tak tega juga membiarkan adik semata wayangnya itu hanya mendekam di dalam rumah seperti menunggu detik hidupnya.

"Apakah… ada cara lain untuk bisa menyembuhkannya?" tanya Byakuya akhirnya.

"Untuk penyakit ini, jujur saya katakan tidak ada obat yang pasti bisa menyembuhkannya. Semua obat yang dikonsumsi oleh Nona Rukia hanya bisa memperlambat. Bukan menyembuhkan. Jalan satu-satunya hanyalah operasi transplantasi jantung. Tapi operasi itu bukan operasi yang mudah. Jika tidak ada donor jantung yang sesuai, maka operasi juga tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya."

Apa yang harus… Byakuya lakukan?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Grimmjow menyelesaikan karung terakhir. Semuanya sudah diselesaikan dengan secepat yang dia bisa. Sekarang dia malah merasa seperti tukang sampah sungguhan. Gara-gara bocah sial itu!

Ngomong-ngomong dimana―

TUUK!

Grimmjow kaget dengan sensasi dingin yang menjalar di pipinya. Begitu menoleh ternyata makhluk mungil itu sudah menyeringai di depannya seraya membawa sekaleng soda dingin.

"Untukmu," katanya sambil memberikan kaleng itu pada Grimmjow.

"Aku sudah muak melihat kaleng hari ini. Tidak bisakah kau berpikir lebih pintar lagi?" geram Grimmjow.

"Ehh? Maaf, aku tidak tahu kau suka minum apa. Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku buang saja―"

Dengan kasar Grimmjow menarik kaleng itu dari tangan mungil Rukia.

"Kau berhasil membuatku jadi persis tukang sampah!"

Rukia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar membuat orang ini marah luar biasa ya?

PUSSSHH…

Rukia kaget ketika mendapati pipi yang dia gembungkan tadi tiba-tiba meletus. Begitu menoleh ternyata laki-laki bertampang sangar itu menusuk pipinya dengan ujung jarinya.

"Kau terlihat seperti ikan buntal," sindirnya.

"Karena aku sebal pada orang yang tidak berterima kasih padaku!" rajuk Rukia.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas kalengnya Nona Cerewet!"

Rukia tersenyum lebar seraya mengikuti laki-laki berambut biru ini yang sudah menyelesaikan tugas terakhirnya. Mungkin mereka bisa kembali ke kelas sekarang. Apalagi pelajaran Kaname Sensei sudah hampir selesai. Rukia tak mau melewatkan pelajaran berikutnya.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" tanya Grimmjow ketika kaki mungil Rukia mulai berjalan cepat menuju gedung kelas.

"Kelas. Kita sudah menyelesaikan tugas kan?"

"Hari ini aku mengangkut tujuh karung penuh berisi kaleng. Kau pikir aku masih ada tenaga untuk masuk ke kelas? Duduk di sana," katanya, sepertinya itu terdengar seperti perintah untuk Rukia.

"Tapi kan pelajarannya―"

"Mungil. Cepat. Duduk!" tekannya seraya berdekap dada dengan tampang mirip preman sungguhan.

Rukia menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Gawat…

"B-baiklah…"

Angin kali ini berhembus cukup pelan. Rasanya udara sejuk ada di musim seperti ini sungguh hebat. Rukia duduk di ujung bangku taman sekolah ini sementara di ujung lainnya Grimmjow ikut duduk di sana. Mereka sama-sama diam menikmati angin yang berhembus dengan bersahabat ini. Rasanya tidak menyesal juga jika harus melewati pelajaran Kaname Sensei.

"Kupikir, orang dengan penyakit sepertimu sudah tidak ingin sekolah lagi. Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" buka Grimmjow tanpa memalingkan wajahnya ke Rukia. laki-laki itu hanya menatap langit sewarna dengan rambutnya yang cerah itu. awalnya Rukia terkejut ditanyai seperti itu. tapi mungkin ini adalah saat dimana dia harus mengungkapkan semuanya. Meski sebenarnya Rukia tak yakin akan bicara jujur dengan orang ini. Tapi kenapa juga Rukia merasa nyaman kalau harus bicara dengannya dengan jujur begini.

"Sebenarnya kondisiku sejak lahir hingga usia enam tahun aku lahir dengan normal tanpa penyakit apapun. Tapi, sejak aku berusia enam tahun, tiba-tiba kinerja jantungku jadi menurun drastis. Dokter bilang, aku mungkin tidak akan hidup untuk 20 tahun. Bisakah kau membayangkan, seorang anak kecil yang baru berusia enam tahun divonis penyakit yang begitu mengerikan itu?

"Awalnya aku tidak terima. Nii-sama juga mulai membatasi gerakanku dan melarangku untuk keluar dari rumah. Katanya kalau aku ada di luar, bisa ada bahaya yang mengancamku karena kondisiku. Jadilah aku homeschooling selama ini. Hidupku selama sepuluh tahun ini… benar-benar membosankan. Aku hanya bisa melihat dari layar televisi acara kartun saja. Melihat dari balik jendela anak-anak seusiaku yang begitu bahagia bisa bermain sepuasnya. Sungguh, saat seperti itu benar-benar menyakitkan buatku.

"Makanya, ketika aku memutuskan masuk ke sekolah ini, setidaknya aku ingin selama hidupku akan ada kenangan yang berharga yang bisa kuukir nantinya jika aku memang tidak bisa bertahan sampai usiaku 20 tahun. Aku ingin ada kenangan yang bisa kubanggakan. Bahwa aku… pernah memiliki sebuah kenangan yang tak akan bisa kulupakan. Apakah aku terdengar melankolis?"

Rukia tak mendapat respon. Grimmjow masih memandang langit di atas kepalanya tanpa ekspresi. Entahlah, ini pertama kalinya Rukia menceritakan dirinya pada orang lain. Bahkan orang yang belum dikenalnya selama satu bulan.

"Itu artinya, kalau nanti kau sudah mendapatkan kenangan itu, kau sudah rela mati segera?"

Rukia terkejut Grimmjow menanyakan hal itu padanya.

"K-kenapa kau bilang begitu?" mata Rukia terasa panas. Rasanya sakit sekali.

"Kalau kau hanya ingin kenangan supaya kau tidak menyesal mati, untuk apa kau dapat kenangan? Bukankah lebih mudah kau mati saja sekarang daripada kau harus menunggu kenangan yang tidak jelas itu?"

"A-aku…"

"Kau… bukan begitu caranya kalau kau ingin sebuah kenangan. Kalau kau ingin sebuah kenangan, buatlah kenangan yang bisa menguatkanmu untuk berusaha terus hidup. Karena nantinya, jika kau mati, kenanganmu juga akan mati. Jadi buat apa membuat kenangan? Bukankah… kalau kau ingin membuat kenangan, supaya apa yang kau kenang, bisa terus kau ingat selamanya?"

Tiba-tiba lelehan bening itu turun dari celah mata cantik Rukia. langsung saja Rukia buru-buru menunduk. Ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya. Mengatakan hal… yang sudah lama ingin didengarnya.

"Terima kasih… terima kasih. Sepertinya, aku senang sekali bisa mengenalmu…"

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis?" kata Grimmjow panik.

"Tidak, aku… hanya merasa senang saja. Apa kau mau mengabulkan satu permintaanku?"

Grimmjow diam. Gadis ini aneh. Dia menangis, tapi kenapa dia terlihat bahagia?

"Asal jangan yang aneh-aneh saj―"

BRUUK!

Rukia langsung mendekatkan tubuhnya dan menubruk tubuh bidang di sampingnya ini. Tangan mungilnya melingkar di sekitar pinggang Grimmjow.

"Hei! Kau ini―"

"Aku senang sekali… aku senang bisa mengenalmu. Terima kasih. Kata-katamu sangat menyentuhku!"

Grimmjow mengerut tak mengerti. Apa yang dikatakannya tadi sepertinya cukup kasar. Tapi kenapa gadis ini malah berterima kasih padanya? Bukankah ini sangat aneh? Yah! Benar-benar aneh!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah menangis tadi, Rukia memang merasa lebih baik. Sayang karena tadi sempat hampir dia kambuh, Rukia jadi merasa mengantuk dengan sangat. Dia tidak ingat bagaimana, tapi matanya tiba-tiba saja menutup dan langsung tidur dengan sangat nyenyak. Rasanya memang sangat hangat dan nyenyak.

Hmm, bukankah dia tadi sedang dihukum?

Ahh~ dia sudah harus masuk ke kelas kan?

Rukia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Kenapa suasananya jadi orange begini? Burung gagak pun mulai berkoak-koak di sana sini. bukankah ini suasana matahari terbenam?

Terbenam?

Ungu kelabu Rukia terbelalak saking kagetnya. Dia masih ada di bangku taman tadi siang. Dan ini sudah sore!

Dirinya agak kaget ketika mendapati kepalanya bersandar di bahu seseorang. Kepalanya juga terasa berat seperti ada beban di sana.

Grimmjow… menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Rukia. Bahkan tangan Rukia malah menggandeng lengan besar itu. Apa-apaan ini?!

"Kyaaaa!"

JDUGG!

"Hei! Aww! Kau ini kenapa sih?!" pekiknya tak terima.

Grimmjow benar-benar sedang nyenyak tadi. Tapi tiba-tiba saja gadis ini malah bangun tiba-tiba dan kepalanya menyundul pipi Grimmjow yang sialnya bersandar di kepala hitam gadis aneh ini. Sekarang rasanya kepalanya jadi pusing karena bangun mendadak.

"Kau ini! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku tadi! Kita sudah kemalaman! Kita bahkan bolos seharian! Argh! Apa-apaan kau ini sih?! Nii-sama?! Argh! Pasti Kira sedang mencariku saat ini!" racaunya tidak jelas sambil mondar mandir di depan Grimmjow dengan sangat berlebihan paniknya.

"Kau bilang itu salahku? Kau sendiri tidur begitu lelap! Kenapa aku yang disalahkan! Tahu begitu bolos saja dari awal, dengan begitu aku tidak perlu jadi tukang sampah!" rutuk Grimmjow.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku! Yang ingin bolos itu kan kau, bukan aku!"

"Jadi maksudmu ini semua salahku?!"

"Ya! Salahmu kepala Biru! Ini semua salahmu!"

"Hei! Kau ini seorang gadis tapi mulutmu itu―"

"Apa? Kau mau apa dengan mulutku hah?!"

"Diamlah! Kalau kau masih cerewet begitu aku bisa nekat tahu!"

"Nekat? Silahkan saja! Memang aku takut?! Dasar Kepala Biru tidak tahu―"

Ungu kelabu Rukia terbelalak lebar.

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku dan tidak bisa bergerak. Apa-apaan sensasi ini?

Rasanya Rukia bahkan tidak tahu dia masih bernafas atau tidak. Gawat, jantungnya! Ini tidak baik untuk jantungnya!

Grimmjow menahan kepala Rukia dengan kedua tangannya dan langsung menyambar bibir mungilnya. Entahlah, ini sebenarnya sensasi apa. Basah… dan aneh. Bibir Grimmjow begitu lembut menyentuh bibir Rukia.

"Sudah kubilang aku nekat kan?" bisik Grimmjow setelah mengakhiri ciuman tanpa ekspresi itu.

Rukia masih tidak bisa menemukan dirinya. Semua ini terlalu kaku dan…

"Hei? Kau kenapa?" panggil Grimmjow cuek. Seolah tak ada yang benar-benar dia lakukan tadi.

"Tadi… itu… ciuman… pertama… ku…" gumam Rukia dengan suara lambat dan pelan.

"Hah?"

DUAAKK!

"Aww! Sialan! Kau ini―"

Rukia menendang tulang kering Grimmjow dengan kencang sambil berwajah malu dan rona merah yang hampir menyamai suasana jingga sore ini.

"Dasar Kepala Biru sialan! Itu ciuman pertamaku!" pekik Rukia histeris.

Rukia langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan berlari menghindari preman sekolah yang sudah kurang ajar ini!

Tapi, tapi kenapa Rukia malah… merasa aneh. Kenapa… ada perasaan aneh karena ciuman sinting itu?

Argh!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

holaa minna ehehhe

yap akhirnya yang ini bisa diupdate juga eheheh, yah ini perkembangan interaksi grimmruki karena chap depan mungkin... udah masuk konflik dan kemudian the end ehehehe ya ini emang chapternya dikit kok eheheh

bales review dulu ehehhee...

Voidy : makasih udah review senpai... oalaahh ehehe ternyata jenis anjing toh. saya emang gak begitu banyak tahu soal anjing sih eheheh ya interaksi byagrimm emang saya gak buat giman gitu, soalnya ada alasannya sih ehehehe, hm saya doain nee cepetan dapet anjing itu yaa eheheh

Ray Kousen7 : makasih udah review Ray... saya juga suka sih sama sifat beginian ehehehe nyebelin memang, tapi kalo dia udah perhatian... ehehehe

beby-chan : makasih udah review beby... makasih semangatnya eheheh wah, ini juga kali pertama saya bikin pair ini eheheh saya emang suka sih sama sifat Grimm yang begini ehehehe

Ichi54n : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa ini udah update lagi ehehehe

Kiki RyuEunTeuk : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa ini udah update eheheh maaf gak kilat yaaa

Dani Reykinawa : makasih udah review Dani... eheheh emang gemesin kucing satu ini. ehm nanti dibahas kok hubungan ByaGrimm eheheh nggak itu benernya Aramaki tapi ketulis jadi Aikawa ehehehe maaf yaa ini udah lanjut...

mora : makasih udah review senpai... ahahah makasih yaa, iyaa soalnya saya lagi wb parah banget, jadi untuk update tuh rasanya gak bisa cepet lagi maaf yaa eheheh ini udah update...

makasi yang udah berpartisipasi sama fic ini yaa makasih banyak...

jadi masih ada yang mau lanjutannya? bolee review?

Jaa Nee!


	4. Careness

**Hola Minna…**

**Semoga gak ada bosennya ya dengan fic saya yang gaje, ancur, berantakan, gak beres dan sebagainya ini. Sekali lagi maaf malah bikin fic baru, saya lagi kena WB dadakan. Gak ada imajinasi sama sekali buat nerusin fic yang ada. Kayaknya butuh Spongebob nih!**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**WARNING : OOCness(parah, banget, kelewatan, gak ketolongan), AU, Misstypo(eksis mulu, gak mau absen!), Gaje, Ide pasaran, Mudah ketebak, Membosankan!**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka, apalagi terdapat kesamaan di dalam fic ini di fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun, itu sama sekali tidak disengaja. Mohon maaf kalau terjadi kekeliruan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Semua yang ada di sini cuma fiksi yang iseng.**

.

.

.

Dasar sialan!

Beraninya… beraninya orang itu…

"ARRGGHH!" pekik Rukia di dalam mobilnya sepulangnya dari kejadian tidak mengenakkan itu. Entah kenapa sekarang Rukia bingung dengan dirinya kini.

Sebenarnya dia… benci dengan kejadian itu, tapi entah kenapa juga rasanya dia… tidak begitu benci… apa yang sebenarnya tengah dia rasakan?

Jantungnya… astaga, jantungnya sedari tadi belum juga berdetak dengan benar. Pokoknya kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan jantungnya laki-laki sialan berambut biru itu harus bertanggungjawab! Bila perlu dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk Rukia supaya jantungnya ini berhenti bertingkah usil begini. Pipinya sampai sekarang masih memanas tanpa alasan.

"Nona? Ada apa dengan Anda? Wajah Anda merah sekali, apa Anda sakit?"

"Tidak!" balas Rukia cepat, suaranya agak meninggi. Rukia langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya setelah sadar dengan ucapannya barusan. Astaga… sekarang dia benar-benar terlihat seperti orang gila.

"Ehh, maksudku tidak. Aku tidak sakit. Aku… cuma sedikit lelah saja…" balas Rukia dengan suara pelan pula. Huh, setidaknya dia harus melakukan sesuatu supaya orang lain tidak perlu khawatir melihat keadaannya setiap saat.

"Anda lelah? Apa kita perlu―"

"Tidak perlu ke rumah sakit dan tidak perlu menghubungi Nii-sama. Mengerti?"

Bagaimana pun… itu adalah yang pertama kali untuk Rukia…

Hal pertama yang begitu… mengesankan.

Tak pernah Rukia menyangka dia akan melakukannya pertama kali dengan preman sekolah. Sungguh menggelikan. Lagipula… apa maksudnya…

Jantungnya… jantung…,

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Festival? Sungguh?"

Binar ungu kelabunya begitu cerah saat Hinamori mengatakan soal festival dalam memperingati hari jadi sekolah mereka.

"Iya, tapi… apa kau pertama kali ini mendengar festival?"

"Iya! Ini pertama kalinya. Pasti menyenangkan mengadakan festival kan? Semua orang berkumpul… ada banyak hal… pasti menyenangkan sekali!"

Jelas saja ini pertama kalinya Rukia mendengar kata festival. Sebelum ini kan dia sama sekali tidak pernah terlibat langsung dalam acara-acara seperti itu. lagipula… ini akan jadi masa SMA yang paling menyenangkan untuknya. Kalau dia ikut langsung acara ini pasti…

"Semuanya akan ikut kan?" tanya Rukia antusias.

"Tentu saja. Tapi… kelihatannya kita tidak akan berharap pada satu orang," Hinamori terlihat pasrah.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Rukia tak mengerti.

"Kau tahu sendiri kan? Di kelas ini ada seseorang yang… yah tidak pernah mau bersosialisasi sejak awal… jadi mungkin kita tidak akan ikut semuanya…"

"Apa… maksudmu… Grimmjow?"

"Kau sudah tahu. Baiklah, kita mulai merencanakan semuanya. Katanya setelah jam makan siang, anak-anak akan membahas mengenai konsep apa yang akan kita pakai? Katanya sih bakal heboh heheehe…"

Rukia tak mendengarkan kata-kata Hinamori selanjutnya dan menatap bangku paling sudut di kelas ini.

Itu benar. Dia tidak mungkin mau bersosialisasi. Tapi akan menyenangkan bukan kalau bisa melakukannya bersama-sama?

Apalagi setelah insiden―

Ugh! Sialan! Malah ingat lagi! Grr menyebalkan!

Tapi, kemana orang itu sekarang? Apa dia bolos lagi? Hmm, kalaupun iya pasti dia sedang tiduran di taman belakang sekolah. Itu kan keahliannya selain sebagai preman sekolah yang menyeramkan. Juga… sebagai seorang pencuri. Dia lihai sekali!

Usai jam makan siang, rapat mengenai festival sekolah pun dilaksanakan. Sesuai perkiraan Rukia, bukan hanya dirinya saja yang antusias dengan masalah ini. Semua anak begitu gembira menyambutnya.

Banyak konsep yang akan mereka lakukan. Tapi semua anak setuju dengan usul dari salah satu panitia festival yang merupakan ketua kelas mereka.

Katanya kelas Rukia ditunjuk untuk mengisi acara pertunjukkan teater. Setelahnya, sebagian anak yang tidak mengikuti teater itu akan melakukan sesuatu untuk kelas mereka. Salah satu anak memberikan ide untuk membuka coffee shop saja.

Tentu saja semuanya senang sekali. Konsepnya sudah matang dan pasti akan disukai. Tapi kendala tiba-tiba muncul.

Kalau memang konsepnya sudah menarik, tapi jika pengurus kafenya tidak menarik, pasti tidak akan berjalan lancar. Umumnya anak-anak menggunakan siswa siswi mereka yang berkesan untuk menarik pengunjung kafe agar masuk ke tempat mereka. Salah satu anak yang mendengar gosip kalau kelas sebelah juga membuka cake shop memiliki anak laki-laki yang cukup populer. Juga anak perempuan yang merupakan gadis terpopuler. Pasti tempat itu akan ramai dikunjungi.

Lalu bagaimana mereka bisa bersaing nanti?

Karena rapat cukup memakan waktu, akhirnya semua anak sepakat akan mengurus hal itu nanti. Seisi kelas juga ada kok yang menarik.

"Huh… kalau saja kita punya pangeran sekolah pasti kendala mengenai pengurus kafe yang menarik sudah selesai dari tadi!" gerutu Hinamori setelah selesai membereskan mejanya untuk bersiap pulang.

"Hei, kau juga menarik kok, pasti bisa membawa pelanggan yang banyak…" bujuk Rukia.

"Kau benar. Haaa… aku harap rencana kita berjalan lancar. Ah ya, aku duluan ya, sampai nanti Kuchiki-chan…"

Rukia tersenyum sembari melambai pada temannya satu itu.

Kalau dipikir-pikir memang tidak ada seorang pun yang menarik di kelasnya ini. Kalau anak perempuannya sih memang banyak yang menarik. Tapi tidak untuk anak laki-laki. Tidak ada satu pun yang bisa diharapkan.

Rukia keluar dari kelas setelah keadaan sepi. Ahh, salahnya yang memang selalu terlambat. Kira pasti lama menunggunya.

Preman sekolah itu benar-benar tidak mau masuk kelas ya? Bagus sekali… dia benar-benar bolos kali ini. Pasti dia tahu kalau keadaan begini memang kelas jadi diluangkan.

Kira-kira siapa ya yang bisa menolong mereka―

"Hm, kira-kira siapa ya Top Ten siswa teridola tahun ini? Aku berharap pada Kurosaki senpai… dia kan keren sekali ketika bermain basket~"

"Menurutku juga begitu. Apalagi kalau dia sampai berkeringat. Kyaa~! Aku mau sekali mengelap keringatnya!"

Di depan Rukia ada dua siswi yang tampaknya baru akan pulang. Rukia hanya diam tanpa bermaksud mendengarkan dua orang itu bicara. Ini juga baru Rukia dengar. Top Ten?

Lucu sekali. Apakah semua perlombaan diadakan di sekolah ini? Tapi… bagaimana kriteria laki-laki yang bisa masuk dalam jajaran Top Ten itu ya?

"Ah ya, tapi Jeaggerjaques dari kelas sebelah juga keren loh. Apa kau pernah memperhatikan bagaimana wajahnya ketika dia… ah, dia juga laki-laki menarik kok…"

Jeaggerjaques? Nama yang agak janggal. Bukan karena aneh… tapi…

"Kudengar dia itu preman sekolah. Bolos saja sering kok. Apanya yang menarik?"

"Dia itu menarik loh. Tipe laki-laki pemberontak yang sangat keren. Kau tidak pernah membaca komik tentang laki-laki nakal hah? Mereka semua itu punya ciri khas tersendiri. Apalagi kalau sampai dia menyukai seorang gadis. Pasti gadis itu akan jadi gadis paling bahagia, karena umumnya mereka itu setia!"

"Kau terlalu banyak membaca komik. Tapi… mungkin kau benar. Dia memiliki wajah campuran yang khas. Dia pasti bisa menggeser posisi Kurosaki senpai. Itu kalau dia bisa mengubah image-nya yang menakutkan itu."

"Hm, kau benar. Kalau saja dia bisa tersenyum walau sekali dalam seumur hidupnya. Pasti sangat menyenangkan melihatnya. Kalau dia mengisi salah satu event, pasti aku akan datang melihatnya."

"Yah, itu kalau memang dia ikut. Memang kau pernah melihatnya mengikuti salah satu acara sekolah? Itu namanya keajaiban. Paling dia membolos seperti biasa. Atau yah, paling-paling terlibat tawuran seperti biasa…"

Dua siswi itu kemudian melenggang pergi setelah membicarakan hal yang hampir didengar Rukia sampai habis itu.

Sepertinya, ada salah satu kunci…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Pagi ini Rukia begitu bersemangat memulai hari barunya.

Dia sudah siap di dalam mobil bersama Kira untuk kembali ke sekolah. Semalam dia begitu antusias menceritakan mengenai festival itu pada kakaknya, Byakuya. Meski Byakuya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, yang jelas Rukia senang kalau kakaknya ikut mendukungnya untuk mengikuti acara tersebut. Lagipula ini pertama kalinya.

Ugh!

Rukia mendadak terkejut saat dadanya terasa sangat sakit. Seperti ditusuk-tusuk dengan ganas.

Rukia mencengkeram seragam depannya dengan kuat karena tiba-tiba dirinya merasa berkeringat dingin.

"Nona? Ada apa dengan Anda?" tanya Kira panik. Sepertinya Kira melihat kondisi aneh yang terjadi pada Rukia. Gawat…

"T-tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya aku lupa… minum obat. Tolong, jangan beritahukan kepada Nii-sama ya… nanti… dia cemas…" lirih Rukia seraya menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Dadanya masih terasa sakit. Karena itu cepat-cepat Rukia meminum obatnya. Gawat… kenapa kumat di saat seperti ini.

"Tapi Nona, Anda terlihat pucat. Bagaimana kalau sampai Anda―"

"Jangan khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sudah minum obatnya. Aku janji padamu, kalau aku merasa sakit, aku pasti akan menelponmu."

"Baik, Nona…"

Rukia tahu jawaban Kira itu tidak sepenuhnya setuju. Pasti dia akan melakukan sesuatu karena sudah tahu kondisi Rukia yang tiba-tiba aneh ini.

Ada apa lagi dengan jantungnya ini?

Bukankah keadaan Rukia sudah lebih baik? Dia kan sudah rutin meminum obat dan cek ke dokter. Kenapa lagi dengan dirinya sekarang? Kenapa selalu tidak berjalan lancar di saat seperti ini?

Rukia berhenti sejenak di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Masih ada waktu sepuluh menit lagi.

Tapi dada Rukia masih terasa sesak. Kalau dia ke kelas dalam keadaan begini, pasti membuat teman-temannya panik dan memaksanya untuk pulang lebih cepat. Padahal Rukia ingin ikut teman-temannya menghias kelas untuk festival nanti.

Rukia kemudian memutar haluannya. Dia memilih pergi ke belakang gedung sekolah dan duduk di bawah pohon tempatnya pertama kali datang ke sekolah ini. Suasana masih sepi karena mungkin ini masih pagi. Jadi Rukia tak perlu khawatir ada yang akan datang. Tempat ini sepi kan?

Setelah memejamkan mata sejenak, Rukia berusaha mengatur nafasnya dengan susah payah. Namun leganya perlahan-lahan jantungnya sudah mulai kembali membaik. Nafasnya juga sudah teratur. Mungkin benar perlu istirahat.

Sebaiknya Rukia segera masuk kelas kalau tidak ingin tertangkap―

"Sedang apa kau?"

Rukia langsung terbelalak menyadari suara rendah yang khas itu. astaga…

"G-Grimmjow… sedang apa kau… di sini?" tanya Rukia gugup. Apa dia sudah lama berdiri di depan Rukia?

"Harusnya aku yang tanya kan? Sedang apa kau di sini? Wajahmu… aneh," katanya kemudian setelah menyadari raut wajah gadis kecil ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku masuk ke kelas dulu, ah ya, kau mau bolos ya?" kata Rukia seraya berdiri dari tempatnya duduk bersandar tadi. Dan laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak menawarkan bantuan kepada Rukia. bagus sekali.

"Bukannya sudah jelas?" katanya cuek.

"Kalau kau berniat bolos, harusnya kau jangan datang ke sekolah. Langsung saja minggat," sindir Rukia.

"Nah sekarang kenapa kau begitu cerewet?"

Rukia mendelik sinis kemudian berjalan lebih dulu untuk meninggalkan Grimmjow-sialan itu.

Namun baru beberapa langkah, Rukia berhenti sejenak.

Grimmjow memang tidak pernah keluar dari sekolah meski dia bolos. Dia juga tidak pernah minggat tanpa ke sekolah terlebih dahulu. Jadi artinya, menemukan laki-laki ini bukan hal sulit kan?

Kalau dia memang tidak suka belajar, bukan berarti tidak suka festival kan?

"Hei," panggil Rukia setelah berbalik dengan buru-buru ke arah Grimmjow.

"Apa?" kata Grimmjow ketus.

"Aku memiliki permohonan untuk seumur hidupku. Apa kau mau mengabulkannya?"

"Aku bukan sinterklas, jadi tidak punya alasan untuk mengabulkan apapun permohonan konyolmu!"

"Aku ingin kau berpartisipasi dalam festival kali ini, kelas kita mau membuka café, kurasa akan menyenangkan kalau kau ikut. Kau juga bisa membawakan tamu untuk kafe kita. Pasti akan menyenangkan," jelas Rukia tanpa mendengarkan kata-kata Grimmjow sebelumnya.

"Hei, kau tuli eh? Aku bilang aku tidak punya alasan untuk mengabulkan apapun permohonanmu. Dan aku tidak tertarik ikut festival bodoh yang merepotkan itu! kau paham?"

Rukia menundukkan kepalanya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sudah Rukia duga memang tidak semudah ini. Kalau terlalu mudah namanya bukan Grimmjow! Dia kan memang makhluk paling rumit di muka bumi ini.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau. Aku akan ikut. Dan kau bertanggungjawab kalau terjadi apapun padaku!" ancam Rukia.

Grimmjow terbelalak mendengar ancaman gadis mungil itu. berani sekali…

"Apa? kenapa aku yang bertanggungjawab? Itu kan maumu sendiri!"

"Karena cuma kau yang tahu tentang penyakitku! Sudahlah kalau kau tidak mau, aku pergi!"

Rukia tak tahu apakah itu berhasil atau tidak. Rukia juga sendiri sangsi Grimmjow mau mendengarkannya meski dia ancam seperti itu. Pasti tidak ada efeknya sama sekali. Dia kan memang laki-laki berhati baja. Mana ada lembut-lembutnya sedikit pun. Kecuali saat dia mencium―

Graaaahhh! Apa-apaan kenangan menyebalkan ituuuuu!

Hufff tenang Rukia. Tenang… jangan sampai jantungmu kembali bermasalah karena kenangan sialan itu!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Selamat pagi Rukia-chan, kau sudah siap hari ini?"

Rukia hanya mengangguk seadanya setelah sampai di kelas. Setelah menaruh tasnya ke dalam loker, Rukia secepat mungkin menaiki tangga menuju kelasnya. Walau ini beresiko sekali dengan jantungnya. Tapi sepertinya tadi tidak apa-apa sih.

Teman-temannya yang lain sudah bersiap untuk menghias kelasnya. Semuanya sibuk pada pekerjaan masing-masing. Rukia dan beberapa murid perempuan tengah menggunting kain besar untuk disulap menjadi taplap meja kafe mereka nanti. Anak laki-laki memasang hiasan langit-langit. Ada juga yang tengah menyiapkan meja kafe nanti. Semuanya sudah disusun sesuai dengan rencana.

Setelah membantu agak lama, ternyata Rukia tidak kuat. Dia tidak pernah bekerja selama ini. Jantungnya kembali bertingkah tidak wajar. Kadang keringat dingin muncul begitu saja sampai membuat rambut di sekitar dahi dan belakang leher Rukia basah.

"Kuchiki, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tegur Hinamori saat Rukia tengah mengelap gelas-gelas persiapan kafe itu.

"Eh? Tentu saja, aku baik-baik saja," balas Rukia kikuk.

"Kau terlihat… basah sekali. Kenapa keringatmu begitu banyak?"

"Oh ini, aku gampang berkeringat, makanya basah begini. Hari ini panas juga ya?"

"Karena kau bilang begitu, aku juga merasa panas. Hei, bisa bantu kami memasang hiasan di langit-langit kelas? Badanmu kan kecil pasti tidak berat kalau naik ke atas meja yang kami susun itu kan?"

Rukia melirik ke belakang Hinamori saat melihat susunan meja itu. Ada dua susun.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Rukia ragu.

"Kan sudah kubilang kalau badanmu kecil. Anak laki-laki yang lain sedang sibuk mengangkut meja dan kursi, yang lain takut ketinggian, cuma kau yang bisa. Bagaimana? Bisa membantu kami?" mohon Hinamori.

Rukia tidak enak hati kalau harus menolak. Bukannya dia takut ketinggian atau apa. Tapi sekarang badannya…

Ah sudahlah, cuma memanjat saja apa susahnya sih?

Agak ragu, Rukia mengiyakan permohonan Hinamori dan mengikuti gadis bercepol itu untuk menaiki meja yang disusun itu. Rukia cukup memasang hiasan itu di atas plafon kan?

Kaki kecilnya mulai beraksi. Rukia sudah mencapai meja teratas dan bersiap memasang hiasan itu. Tapi kemudian kepalanya terasa pusing bukan main. Dasar bodoh, kenapa harus di saat seperti ini.

Setelah memasangnya, Rukia bersiap turun karena kepalanya sudah sangat pusing. Namun, sayang beribu sayang, karena pusing itulah kakinya tidak awas saat menapak meja pertama.

"Kuchiki-san! Awas!" pekik Hinamori.

BRUUKKK!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Grimmjow sebenarnya tidak tega mendengar kata-kata gadis itu soal dirinyalah satu-satunya di dalam sekolah ini yang tahu mengenai penyakit gadis bodoh itu. Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan?

Masa dia harus mengikuti semua permintaan gadis itu? Memangnya Grimmjow pernah ikut acara yang begituan? Seumur hidup Grimmjow paling menghindari hal merepotkan seperti itu. Jadi buat apa dia susah-susah ikut?

Sekian lama berpikir, Grimmjow jadi tidak tenang. Walau dia melakukan kebiasaannya seperti tidur di belakang gedung sekolah, tetap tak membuatnya nyaman. Setiap kali Grimmjow meninggalkan gadis itu ketika dia terlihat aneh, pasti ada saja ulahnya yang membuat Grimmjow seperti perampok yang sedang buron dengan barang bukti di tangan.

Akhirnya mau tak mau Grimmjow mengalah juga.

Semua kelas sibuk untuk persiapan festival nanti. Seperti biasa memang saat-saat seperti ini menyenangkan untuk masa sekolah. Tapi tidak untuk Grimmjow.

Dengan langkah enggan dan gontai serta acuh tak acuh, entah apalagi yang bisa melukiskan perasaan Grimmjow saat ini, kaki panjangnya melangkah perlahan-lahan menuju kelasnya sendiri.

Dari jendela luar, Grimmjow berusaha memasang jarak agar tidak ada satu pun yang menyadari kehadirannya. Dan akhirnya, dia melihat si bodoh itu sedang bekerja seperti orang bodoh. Dia melakukan semua yang dilakukan teman sekelasnya.

Tanpa disadari oleh teman-temannya, gadis mungil itu diam-diam menyeka dahinya yang basah karena keringat dan menyembunyikan mimik kesakitannya sambil memegangi dadanya. Jelas dia sedang tidak beres. Mau apalagi dia? Membuat masalah lagi?

Grimmjow bosan memperhatikan gadis itu sampai salah satu gadis di kelasnya, gadis bercepol aneh itu menghampirinya dan mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi yang jelas, Rukia tanpa serba salah menanggapinya. Hingga akhirnya si bodoh itu mengikuti Hinamori memanjat meja!

Astaga! Memangnya tidak ada kerjaan lain?!

Grimmjow hampir saja berteriak saat melihat Rukia memanjat meja untuk menggantungkan sesuatu yang aneh itu. Tapi kemudian dia terlihat baik-baik saja. Mungkin Grimmjow saja yang terlalu―

Tidak, insting Grimmjow memang tak pernah salah dari apapun.

Kaki gadis itu terselip.

BRUUUUK!

"Kuchiki-san! Awas!"

Tidak adakah kata-kata lain selain hal tidak berguna itu?

"Astaga! Bagaimana ini? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" kata anak-anak lain dengan nada histeris.

Baiklah, Grimmjow sudah sangat bodoh hari ini. Berlagak seperti pahlawan kesiangan saja!

Sebelum Rukia jatuh, gadis itu sudah lebih dulu ditangkap Grimmjow. Tapi sialnya, dia malah langsung pingsan.

Diam-diam Grimmjow mengecek suhu tubuhnya. Agak panas. Kalau diberitakan kepada yang lain, pasti Rukia marah karena mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Dia mungkin hanya kaget saja. Kurasa aku akan membawanya ke klinik sekolah. Kalau kalian perlu sesuatu, kerjakan sendiri!"

Dan dengan demikian, pahlawan Grimmjow membawa gadis pendek nan bodoh itu keluar dari kelas dengan tatapan horor penghuni kelas itu. Sepertinya image Grimmjow hancur total untuk kali ini!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Karena pusing itu, Rukia tak sempat berpikir lagi apa yang akan terjadi kalau dia terhantam ke bawah karena kakinya tidak sampai menyentuh meja dan malah limbung ke bawah. Mungkin saat Rukia bangun nanti, dia sudah mendapat beberapa jahitan di kepalanya, tulangnya retak, mungkin juga mukanya sudah rata dengan lantai.

Daripada itu, sebaiknya Rukia bangun sekarang untuk memastikan―

Begitu membuka mata, entah kenapa Rukia merasa baik-baik saja dan…

Kenapa dia sudah di sini? bukankah ini klinik sekolah? Baguslah setidaknya Rukia tidak kehilangan ingatannya karena jatuh dari meja bersusun itu. Tapi siapa yang membawanya kemari? Apakah anak-anak sekelas? Apa mereka tahu mengenai kondisi Rukia?

Kalau mereka tahu… apakah saat ini… kakaknya akan datang?

Kalau itu terjadi, dan kakaknya tahu mengenai Rukia saat ini… pasti dia tidak akan ikut―

GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

"Suaramu berisik sekali? Kupikir kau tidak akan sadar sampai besok pagi! Tidak tahunya baru setengah jam kau sudah sadar!"

"Kau…"

Entah ekspresi apa yang sebaiknya diberikan Rukia melihat preman berambut biru ini sudah masuk ke dalam klinik dan membawa serta tasnya.

Tas bermotif Chappy itu langsung dilemparkan Grimmjow ke pangkuan Rukia yang masih duduk di atas kasur klinik itu.

"Aku tidak tahu obatnya yang mana, tapi kau pasti butuh obatmu. Jadi kubawa saja sekalian tasmu!" katanya acuh tak acuh.

"Kau…"

"Dari tahu kau hanya bilang 'kau-kau' saja. Astaga, bisakah sehari saja kau tidak membuat rusuh di dalam hidupku?"

"Aku tidak membuat rusuh tahu! Aku cuma…"

"Orang dengan penyakit sepertimu itu pasti tidak tahan lelah kan? Kenapa kau masih nekat? Bagaimana kalau yang lain tahu mengenai kondisimu hah? Kau bilang kau tidak mau merepotkan orang lain, tapi apa yang terjadi denganku?"

Rukia hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya dia ingin marah, tapi apa yang dikatakan oleh laki-laki ini benar adanya. Rukia terlalu egois.

"Maafkan aku… aku bukannya mau menyusahkanmu. Tapi… aku ingin melakukan apa yang tidak pernah aku lakukan sebelumnya… sebelum aku tidak bisa melakukannya lagi, aku tidak mau menyesal dan―"

"Kurasa kau harus berhenti melakukan hal itu. Kalau kau masih sayang dengan waktumu!"

"Eh? Kenapa? Kau memberitahu seseorang mengenai keadaanku sekarang?" kata Rukia panik.

Grimmjow berjalan ke arahnya dan mengambil jarak. Lalu duduk di sebuah kursi yang memang disediakan di sana.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus memberitahu siapa. Maksudku… kau harus berhenti berpartisipasi dalam acara itu kalau kau tidak ingin kejadian hari ini terulang lagi."

"Lalu… apa yang akan terjadi dengan kelas kita? Mereka butuh bantuan dan―"

"Kalau soal bantuan, aku bisa memberikannya. Tapi dengan syarat kau tidak boleh muncul di sana sampai festival datang. Setidaknya kau harus memulihkan keadaanmu dulu."

Astaga, Rukia kesulitan berpikir. Apakah yang dikatakan oleh orang ini… terdengar masuk akal? Dia sungguh…

"Kalau kau diam berarti kau setuju. Perjanjian kita berakhir kalau aku melihatmu di sekolah ini sebelum festival!"

Tidak, sebenarnya Rukia tidak melakukan banyak hal selain membantu saja. Sebenarnya, Grimmjow-lah yang paling berguna saat ini! Kalau dia mau membantu… bukankah itu… bisa…

"Baiklah! Aku setuju! Aku janji tidak akan muncul di sekolah sampai festival datang!" kata Rukia dengan semangat membara.

Sebenarnya Grimmjow agak ragu dengan sikap Rukia yang terlalu penurut untuk saat ini. Dia pasti… masalah setiap kali Grimmjow mengatakan sesuatu, pasti langsung dibantah tanpa ampun. Dan kali ini…

Benarkah keputusan Grimmjow saat ini tidak akan mendapat efek samping apapun?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Aku di sini… menggantikan si bodoh itu. Kalau kalian butuh sesuatu, katakan padaku, atau… apa yang harus kulakukan…" kata Grimmjow kikuk.

Suasana kelas mendadak hening begitu lama seperti tengah mengheningkan cipta.

Bahkan beberapa anak tampak melotot seakan bola mata mereka mau keluar begitu saja. Ditambah lagi… ini adalah preman paling ditakuti di sekolah!

Grimmjow merasa seperti orang bodoh berdiri di depan kelas saat ini dan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Dia jadi merasa seperti perampok yang mengakui perbuatannya dan menyerahkan diri ke kantor polisi setelah buron bertahun-tahun!

Sepertinya image Grimmjow masih mengerikan. Bagus!

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang butuh bantuanku, baiklah aku akan―"

"KAMI SANGAT BUTUH BANTUANMU! MOHON BANTUANNYA!"

Serentak satu kelas itu memohon begitu formal. Dengan membungkukkan badan sebanyak 90 derajat.

Astaga, kenapa Grimmjow seperti sesuatu saat ini?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia mengirimkan pesan pendek kepada Hinamori mengenai hari ini. Rukia mengatakan kalau dia sudah mengirimkan pengganti untuknya. Rukia beralasan kalau dia harus keluar kota sampai festival dimulai karena ada urusan mendadak.

Untungnya alasan ini sangat ampuh.

Rukia tersenyum geli sendiri. Sepertinya dia merasa bersalah sekali pada Grimmjow karena membuatnya harus menggantikan tugas Rukia membantu mereka di kelas. Tapi tanpa diduga, rencananya benar-benar berjalan lancar sekarang ini. Rukia tak menyangka bahwa membuat laki-laki itu menurut sangat mudah padanya.

Menurut padanya…

Sedetik kemudian, Rukia diam mencermati kata-katanya sendiri itu.

Kalau dipikir-pikir selama ini laki-laki itu selalu ada di saat timing yang tepat. Seperti ketika Rukia benar-benar membutuhkan orang yang tidak merepotkannya.

Kenapa…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Rukia tidak ke sekolah? Ada apa?" tanya Byakuya begitu melihat Kira masih mondar-mandir di sekitar halaman mansion.

Padahal Rukia orangnya tepat waktu dan ini sudah lewat dari jam masuk sekolahnya.

"Oh, Tuan, Nona Rukia mengatakan kalau dia hari ini ingin istirahat di rumah saja."

"Istirahat? Apa penyakitnya kambuh?"

"Saya tidak tahu Tuan. Nona hanya mengatakan dia ingin istirahat saja beberapa hari. Nona juga tidak ingin dipanggilkan dokter karena kondisinya masih sehat. Nona hanya ingin istirahat saja."

Byakuya diam sejenak.

Rukia bukanlah orang yang begitu mudah untuk diam di rumah walau hanya istirahat saja. Saat kondisinya nyaris turun saja dia masih berusaha untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Ada kejadian langka apa ini?

Apakah mungkin Rukia menyembunyikan sesuatu?

"Oh Nii-sama? Nii-sama belum pergi?"

Akhirnya mau tak mau Byakuya mendatangi kamar adik bungsunya itu. Rukia tidak terlihat sedang sakit. Dia terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Kau… tidak pergi ke sekolah?"

"Hm… aku ingin istirahat saja dulu. Soalnya di sekolah juga tidak belajar kok. Makanya aku ingin istirahat saja di rumah. Ada apa?"

"Kau… yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Yakin sekali."

Belum pernah Byakuya melihat wajah secerah ini dari adiknya sejak divonis penyakit ini.

"Kau bahagia sekarang?"

"Hm, sangat bahagia Nii-sama. Seandainya aku bisa selamanya merasakan ini… pasti menyenangkan sekali. Dunia yang sangat… menyenangkan…"

Haruskah Byakuya membuat dunia itu dengan tangannya sendiri?

Dunia milik Kuchiki Rukia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Oke minna, akhirnya kita sudah sampai di puncak acara heheheh, dua atau tiga chap lagi ini udah selesai hiksss…

Saatnya sesi balas review hehehe…

Kiki RyuEunTeuk : makasih udah review senpai… hhehe kalo gak ganas jadinya bukan Grimm dong ya hehehhe

Sakura-Yuki15 : makasih udah review senpai… wah cewek yang dimaksud Grimm ya? Hmmm saya belum kepikiran sih hehehe ini udah update hehehe

Dani Reykinawa : makasih udah review senpai… hehehe iyaa ini udah diupdate makasih udah ditunggu yaa hhehe

Ray Kousen7 : makasih udah review senpai… wah makasih banyak yaa hehehe saya juga ngerasa percaya diri pas bagian dialog. Kalo udah ke diksi yaa bawaan minder dah hehehe

Silent Reader : makasih udah review senpai… jangan senpai, Kin aja gak papa hehehe…

Voidy : makasih udah review senpai… hehehe saya kan dah bilang saya juga gak yakin ada jantung yang seperti itu. kan konsepnya emang gitu nee, kalo sama Ruki aja sangar, terus gimana mereka deket? Hihihihi

Plovercrest : makasih udah review senpai… jangan senpai, Kin aja hehehe saya juga suka pair ini hehehehe tipe cowok yang mirip di komik ya? Hehehe

Narutoromantis : makasih udah review senpai… makasih heheh jangan senpai, Kin aja. Wah sebentar lagi udah tamat kok heheheh

Affxtion : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa makasih banyak yaa hehehe ini udah lanjut hehehe

Makasih banyak yang udah suka sama fic saya yaa…

Makasih banyak yang udah review, fave, follow, pokoknya yang berpartisipasi sama fic saya, ah ya, silent reader juga hehehe… tanpa dukungan sebanyak ini saya rasa saya masih gak mau ngelanjutin semua fic saya. Oke makasih banyak yaa… saya bakal berusaha lebih keras lagi supaya layak diterima…

Ada yang mau lanjut? Boleh review?

Jaa Nee!


End file.
